


Acolyte

by BatsuGames



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Chair Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dominant Strauss, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Finger Sucking, Forced Eye Contact, Light Bondage, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plant bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vaginal Fingering, Will add more tags when it gets updated, sex in a chair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsuGames/pseuds/BatsuGames
Summary: Juno's been Embraced outside of the Pyramid.Maximillian Strauss sends out his Gargoyle to bring her in, locking her in a binding chair.It just so happens their first words to each other write on one another's bodies.[Kinda!PWP/First Words Soulmate AU/Pre-Bloodlines Plot]





	1. Words Around You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not a Successful Role Playing Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126366) by [RavenaboveStreetlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenaboveStreetlight/pseuds/RavenaboveStreetlight). 



> This is just something that will update when I'm in the mood for Strauss/OFC pwp.
> 
> I'm trying to greaten the amount of VtMB fics there are on ao3, so if you want to see more from me, consider a click of the button on the kudos to let me know you want more! If not, I'll probably just keep these fics to myself for my own enjoyment.

 

* * *

 

 

Juno grit her teeth, shifting her blood to her hands, and with a gun like motion, shot out a thin bolt of blood that homed in on the vampires coming after her, breaking into three and turning into miniature serrated circles.

 

The vampires were dusted before they realised it.

 

A small smirk, and she dashed off, jumping over a downed bin and running down an alley to go look for some blood to drink.

 

Only to get grabbed by a humungous rock thing that looked rather like a large monkey of some sort in samurai like armour and glowing blood red eyes.

 

“Ack!” She was dangling from its hold by a good couple of feet. “Wh-What the-?!”

 

“Kindred must go to see the Regent!”

 

“The what?!”

 

But it didn’t answer, jumping high and rushing across rooftops before landing on one building and shunting down an opening into the building. She gripped on tightly, wondering where on earth this thing was taking her, who it worked for, what it wanted and was. With much ado, she was plonked onto a leather chair and blood shackles came around her neck, wrists, and ankles. A pulse of fear shot through her as the beast of a boulder growled at her.

 

“Enough, Gargoyle. You’ve done well. Go.”

 

Juno watched as the rock monkey went and a man in a red long jacket come closer, eyeing her down his nose and past his orange tinted glasses. He had a stern look to him, giving her some sort of headmaster vibes with his arms behind him and his shoulders broad. He was clearly one of whatever she was, she could almost sense the magic on him unlike the majority of ones that came after her. In fact, when she put magic to her nose he smelt rather lovely, a mixture of blood, magical strength and some sort of cologne.

 

He tilted his head. “Fascinating that even bound you can still use magic. I am Maximillian Strauss.”

 

The captured woman frowned for a second, feeling an itch along her inner thigh. “Juno.” She replied simply, saying nothing else.

 

It was his turn to frown. “A moment, please.”

 

“Oh no, go right on ahead,” She replied with the lightest of sarcasm, somewhat breathy. She felt an odd feeling pulse over her, a sort of jittery energy that had her wanting to shift and do… something. She wasn’t too sure. Hating that she was bound and at least wanting her legs free to try and push off, she worked on pulsing blood down to her legs. It was harder than ever to do, this chair holding her powers back greatly somehow. Good thing she’d worked on pinpoint accuracy and control, because otherwise flooding it would do nothing. She poked and prodded around the legs of the chair and succeeded in weakening the bindings by ripping part of whatever was there in the wood apart.

 

But not breaking them, and by the time she figured out how to do that Strauss was coming back in. Her grey eyes narrowed on him, focusing her blood once more.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

He could feel that? Shit. She cocked her head. “Testing my boundaries. So, you’ve got me tied up and handicapped. Now what, darling?” She affected a cool demeanour, but her blood was circling in her, low and warning. “Am I your prisoner?”

 

“That is yet to be determined.” He came over to her, lifting her chin.

 

She stiffened at the feeling overcoming her. A low heat at his touch, warming her cool body up. Her eyes snapped up to his. “What are you doing to me?”

 

“So, you do feel it. This certainly changes things.” Maximillian began pacing before her for a couple moments, in which she took the chance to work on the blood shackle around her neck. After a minute, he turned to her, the bottom of his long jacket whirling around with him. “You have my words on you.”

 

Juno blinked and then raised a brow. “I beg your pardon?”

 

“When I first spoke to you, you felt an itch on you.”

 

She had felt an itch, yes. “What about this itch?”

 

“Where?”

 

“None of your business.”

 

A smile crept up his lips, knowing. “I believe you will find it is entirely my business.”

 

A scowl etched onto her face at that. “And why would that be?” She drawled out, hoping to consolidate the last of her blood and magic that would leave her just above frenzying, wanting to do one last attack of magic and run out to her hidey-spot. She focused her magic, only for Maximillian to unbutton her jacket. “Hey, _hey!_ ”

 

“You will understand when I see it. Tell me where it is and make this easier on us,” He replied in a smooth, coaxing tone. Part of him enjoyed this, seeing her writhe as he undressed her. He disliked it was to get _away_ but imagining this woman before him willingly being under him and reaching for him, and soon… his beast rumbled. His nose twitched, trying to scent where they were, knowing that he’d be able to find it from such a way. It’s only when her leg broke from the binding that her skirt rose up and he caught it that he found the sight of writing on her thigh. “There it is. Look.”

 

Juno, warily, looked down at her leg and her mouth opened at the sight of a new… tattoo? “What the hell did you do to me?”

 

“I have your name on my personage as well, _Juno_.” The Tremere regent smiled. “We Tremere are infamous for our blood magic, and our blood creation, and blood bindings.”

 

The last one caught her attention. “Is that so?” She stilled when his fingers traced around the words, and even that felt far too much like an erotic point. She swallowed nothing, throat dry. She cleared it. “I’d rather you didn’t do that. You’ve made a point.”

 

“Ah, but you do not see what this is,” Maximillian continued, continuing to smile, persisting in roving circles around the words he spoke. “This is a binding. The curse operates in many ways, which leads to multiple Clans, such as Ventrue with innate business acumens, or the Malkavian’s with their insanity or the Toreadors with the penchant for fine arts and beauty. There are many downsides to this curse of ours. No eating, drinking only blood, no watching the wondrous sunset les we burn, but there are also a few pro’s. Power, supernatural abilities and for us…”

 

The moment he touched the words, magic in his fingers, she cried out in pleasure, head going back. Gods, it was like he’d gone down on her, and rubbing like so had her blood draining down to cunt. “Stop-I S-Stop, I have next to no, blood- I-Hng!” She keened as the press on his thumb into the words, but then he took the blood away, and she was able to look up, eyes dilated and wanting.

 

Strauss brought over blood from a goblet that he was prepared to have used to entice her to give him information. Now, he simply lifted it to her lips and she drunk quickly, relief on her face. The whole goblet emptied, he put it to the side. The bald man stood before her, tense, taking her in. “Allow me to bring you to completion.”

 

“Do I have a choice?” She asked bitterly.

 

“Of course, my acolyte. We are bound, but I would not have you subservient to me. I will release you now. Though, I do wonder if you allow me to taste you, bring you pleasure, you would quite like the bindings?” He tilted his head, the smile still on his face as he enjoyed the sight of her. Pretty, talented enough to outrun many of his Apprentices and Magisters, able to weaken a chair like this crafted by _him_ ; an outstanding woman.

 

“Bound?”

 

“Many do not get a partner whose writing appears on them.” His fingers traced around the top of her knee. “Tell me what you wish.”

 

“Let me go.”

 

Disappointed, he did. “Of course, Juno.”

 

Surprised he actually released, Juno watched him warily and lifted her booted foot up to sit on the seat of the chair, getting a closer look. His writing was beautiful. She actually felt bad he had her less than stellar script on him. It wasn’t bad, but it certainly wasn’t almost art like his calligraphy. It was very close to her groin, maybe two inches away and went diagonally away the direction of her hip bone. There was still the pulsing of pleasure echoing from it. Damn. It was just as sensitive to touch as her clitoris when awakened with blood. Her eyes flickered up to him, noting his eyes on the words, how still he was. Just as much a gargoyle as his gargoyle was.

 

But his eyes were burning brightly, easily seen through his tinted glasses, and his lips were parted.

 

That was a man who _wanted_.

 

She slowly blinked, and then peered down at the words, running a thumb over it slowly. It wasn’t raised or dipped, just smooth skin. Then, making a decision, she lifted her arms and put them over the back of the chair. “Just my elbows, Maximillian.” She took pleasure in making him actually shudder at her words and she breathed out unnecessarily when he did indeed bind her elbows, readying herself.

 

Then he was on his knees, inspecting the words up close as he tookhis gloves off and carelessly shoved them in his pocket, the heady scent of her want so very apparent and tantalizing. His eyelids fluttered, his blood whooshing around his body, a constant supply going to his senses, to his cock, to his fingers. His nose brush along the words, making her suck in a breath. Her thigh clenched. She felt so silky and soft and he couldn’t help but trace her thighs and calves with his hands, with a low and barely heard groan. How delightful she was to his senses, and he’d barely done anything! His tongue came out, and he could practically taste her slick on his tongue he was so close to her core.

 

Instead, he licked the words and at her breathy curse, which made him smirk, something he was sure she could feel, he did it again. This time she sucked in a breath, and the third time she whimpered. He lifted her leg over his shoulder by the back of her knee, flicking her skirt up and then shifting her forward. He spread her legs wider, wanting better access, and laid his palm over her mound, letting his thumb rest over her quim. Right where he predicted her clit to lay, aching and waiting for touch.

 

“I offer my tuition,” He said, licking her marking of his writing, hard and firm.

 

“W-What?”

 

He continued as if he didn’t hear her, slowly beginning to revolve his thumb. “And of course, as part of the Clan, a place in the Chantry.” He decided to try biting.

 

“I-I-ah!” Her hips lifted off the chair, only to be pushed down again. She didn’t realise he sliced the sides of her underwear off, only feeling her partner getting better access that had her writhing in pleasure, head falling back.

 

“I would offer my personal rooms, but I’m sure you’d prefer your own. Though you may enter my private domain as you wish.” He sucked on his words, getting feminine sounds of delight echoing through the room.

 

“D-Domain-nah!?”

 

“You are my bonded one. You would have access to me anytime you wished.” Maximillian focused on her need, moving his mouth to her clit and his left hand to the words on her opposite thigh, wanting a proper taste of her instead of teasing her. He moaned into her pussy, his blood gushing around him, his cock painfully hard. He himself was shifting his hips, needing to feel the clench around it, balls beginning to ache. But this was necessary. His pleasure could be dealt with at a later time. “Stay here.”

 

“B-B-But I-” She gave a choked-out groan at a particularly hard suck on her clit.

 

“Stay here. I would see to your needs.” And only him. He would not allow another to come near his bonded one. The thought of it had his beast chomping at the bit, and she he indelicately thrust two fingers in her, rubbing her words hard, feeling her clench. “Tell me you will stay here.”

 

Her mind was a blue, and she nodded almost not able to control it. “Uh-huh, will stay, please. Make me come!”

 

A small smirk at her agreement and he nodded. “As you wish of me, my bonded one.” It’s then he fully focused on her swirling his tongue around her clit and steadily thrusting into her, rubbing against the spongey spot to the front of her hot, gushing channel. He sucked hard, and that was what it took to push her over the edge. She came loudly, and the thought of her alerting others to the pleasure he brought her made him smirk wider than before. He may be restrained, but that did not make him any less possessive. He knew others had heard it in the lower levels of the Chantry and the thought of it sent a thrill through him.

 

Maximillian licked her clean, and with a thought, undid the bindings holding her elbows up. He calmly brought her skirt back down, already missing the sight of her sated pussy and his writing. Part of him was unhappy his words were hidden, but the thought of where they were hidden was a secret delight only he would know about. He shifted onto his knees, leaning forward on his elbows and taking her in. She was flushed as much as a kindred could be, wavy brown hair mussed up from how she’d shaken her head in the throes of orgasm. She was a sight for sore eyes. “I will be sure to see your face properly when I make you come next. How pretty you will look. How enticing you will be.”

 

Juno swallowed, wondering what she was in for with this one, because the deep sated pleasure in his voice and face seemed to be as great as what she just felt.

 

Noting Juno had nothing to say, Maximillian smiled, putting his hands under her buttocks and lifting her up with him, wrapping her legs around him. “I am glad you will be staying, Juno. There is much I can give you, and hope to give you. As do I wish to learn from you.”

 

She hummed at his double-meaning words.

 

He was so intent on her every move.

 

It was unnerving.

 

It was strangely addicting.

 

“I’m sure we can come to suitable arrangements, Maximillian.”

 

“Excellent.”

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Planting the Seeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some inspiration at a garden centre earlier so here's some more stuff.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Juno was guided to rooms, a hand low on her back, trying not to show how shaky her legs were after that episode in the chairs minutes ago.

 

Truly, this was a beautiful place. The walls, not what she thought was wallpaper, was actually some sort of felt with darker leaf patterns on them, almost like fleur de lis, but a bit wilder and edgier, roaming in elegant waves. Yet the bottom half was some sort of expensive wood, it looked like, warm and matching the softer reds above it. Sconces with actual oil in it burnt flames, giving a lifelike feel to the place that inorganic bulbs didn’t give. Ceiling and flooring were matching wood of a darker shade, and she almost felt like she’d fallen back in time, but as to what era, she was unsure. It was so different to what she knew of chrome and polished metal and plastic.

 

Yet the most overwhelming feel was the magic in the air, and the scent of blood.

 

It lulled through her, gentle and welcoming, but so very present.

 

She looked up at him, noting the smooth, regal way he walked, shoulders back and posture perfect. There was a grace to him, a command to him, and in comparison, she felt a bit of a mess. When he looked back at her, however, he didn’t seem to mind that she looked a bit rough, if the little smirk as he eyed her fluffed-up hair was anything to go by before his heavy gaze alit on her as they stopped outside of a room. A door like all the others, but it had a blank shield on it above the doorknob.

 

“You may traverse anywhere but others’ rooms. First cut your fingers so a drop of blood wells up on each piece.” He watched as she took a knife out, nodding when she does so. “Good. Place your hand upon the shield and hold the doorknob with your other hand.”

 

Following what he said, she did. To her surprise, she felt the drag of the blood from her fingertips vacuum into the piece. It shone silver twice, and on the shield appeared two squares and circles within each other, and a triangle to the top right. This was placed at the top, but it seemed more an insignia of something else, as with a little rueful sigh, she saw a much larger peacock in flight, clutching an open pomegranate in its’ talons and a large crown beneath that. Yup, the Roman goddess Juno’s symbols, alright. Then she frowned, looking at the Latin on the crown. She wasn’t able to decode it.

 

She touched it, feeling the bumps of it. Then she saw Maximillian Strauss at the end and realised what it was. Her words.

 

“A most apt emblem,” Maximillian stated, nodding with his words. The crest was bold in colour and much stronger than the previous Magister that had lived in these rooms, leading to suggest a more powerful magic user. Good. “Until tomorrow night, bond. Rest well.” He held his hand out, pleased when she put hers in it, and gently kissed the back of it. He enjoyed the feeling that poured over them when they touched. A soft energy, like a gentle caress. He was reluctant to let go, running a thumb over the back of her sweet hand, but did so. He strode off at an easy pace, mind on the woman behind him.

 

For now he would have to speak to the Prince about taking another Tremere in. He would have to phrase it as such that his bond was not implicit in all the killing of the people she had done. He would have to make sure the name on him was covered and away from any suspecting eyes. His Tremere kin would keep it to themselves, knew the value of secrecy, so he had no fear of it leaking out. The only way it would was from Juno herself. He would advise her well at the beginning of sunset tomorrow. Many would use it against them. Most specifically, she would be in danger, and his leadership would suffer for it. He felt himself well-equipped to deal with a Chantry and had for decades. He would not have that, nor his Clan, disturbed due to him having exceptionally good luck.

 

Again, he was pleased her words were well hidden.

 

Juno went into her room, eyes widening at the space there was… and they’d gone past how many door and levels? This was blood magic? She gawked at her room. Jesus bleeding Christ, and she’d been using some basic blood magic she thought was really nifty this whole time? Wow. Just wow. There were three rooms leaving what was a decent sized sitting room. Shaped in an upside-down L-formation, before her was a corridor going to the right, with two doors before her, and then following that corridor, it led into the sitting room and on the opposite side of that another room. There was artwork on the walls, portraits of… she sighed, chuckling. Yup, Roman pantheon and scenes from that time. The way the walls and ceiling were decorated was the same as the rest of the Chantry.

 

The bathroom was much lighter, all cleans whites, put the walls had the same pattern of fleur de lis, this time with silver leaves on a white background, and a marbled everything. She looked at the decadent shower, looking able to hold about ten people with all the room it had. Considering they didn’t need to digest and get rid of food, she was so glad she had such an opulent shower-bath almost the size of a small jacuzzi. A large mirror to the side and plenty of drawers would hold many items. She took a quick peak in a couple drawers beneath the sink, noting it had belonged to a man with all the colognes and shower gels.

 

Leaving that, Juno checked the next room, finding a well-stocked library, which made her smile widely, utterly thrilled. She’d be sure to check it over tomorrow. She went through the decadent sitting room slash small kitchenette to enter the last room and sighed happily at the massive bed before her. She was sure to sleep well in it. A desk with a computer on it, another small bookcase and large wardrobe around the place, and even a stereo, and that was her bedroom. A bit too dark for her tastes, in blacks and blood red – she’d prefer a soft peach-like colour or something more soothing rather than masculine like this.

 

Still, she wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

 

A free room was a free room.

 

Running a hand through her hair, she decided that a shower would do before bed, and hopped right on that. Too much time later, and she came out, realising she had nothing new to wear, and simply went to her room in a towel only, sitting at the desk. Time to find a shop opened long enough for her to get some changes of clothing, and a bunch of plants that barely needed any sunlight to lighten the place up. It was a bit too lifeless for her taste.

 

Finding the places she needed, and reluctantly putting her old clothing on, she scarpered off.

 

.

 

From the upper level he had to himself, Strauss snapped his head up from writing out an email to Prince LaCroix, intending on a meeting that evening, feeling someone leave his Chantry.

 

His certain someone.

 

Swiftly, he got up with a scowl, only to pause.

 

What would it look like, him angrily coming down on her for not telling him she was going?

 

As much as his beast railed against it, he sat back down.

 

Patience and a cool-headed demeanour was what he was known for and he would keep that reputation up.

 

He continued his email, albeit with far more difficulty than before.

 

Were the rooms not enough for her to stay even one night until his care? Or had she agreed just to go at the first sign of being unattended? Maximillian supposed she wouldn’t know what it meant to be bonded.

 

 _Patience_ , he told himself.

 

.

 

Juno found herself with armfuls of plants and extras for them in bags and a bag of soil over a shoulders, able to easily cart it off with her vampiric strength, waving at the bemused workers at Flower Station. Her backpack was full with three new outfits and other things for her new place. It was getting kind of early now, so she took a taxi to downtown and bolted into the Chantry after paying, quickly going to her rooms, seeing no one around still.

 

She entered her rooms, only for an arm in red to slink around her waist and tug her chest to chest, making the bag of soil drop to the ground. “Oi-! Strauss?”

 

He took her in, her face fine, no burns, no marks, just an irritated woman. Grudgingly, he let her go. “Apologies, when I had found you left, it was upsetting.”

 

The new Tremere did not want to say she had also disliked the distance between them when she realised it for what it was, that she’d hurried back to be in his vicinity. “I see. Oh!” She exclaimed when he wordless took her bags and went into her rooms without asking. Her lips pursed at that, but again, she didn’t say she was pleased for his presence. Ridiculous thing, this bond. Who honestly wanted to deal with something like that? She didn’t care about this man, but her body and beast desired to be around him.

 

The Regent looked to her, amused at her huffy look as she kicked the door closed behind her, backpack slipping off. “You have a fondness for plants?” He asked, putting the bags down in the middle of the sitting room, on the table between two large chairs and a three-person sofa that sat opposite a large television, not that he paid much attention to television shows but for the news.

 

“I, uh,” Juno hesitated. Well, she might as well be polite, right? She’d been raised with manners. “I was a garden landscaper, before this new life. Used to be a farmer back home in Wales, but I always preferred the fostering of plants over looking after cattle. Got a liking for design and found myself a landscaper in no time.”

 

He had noted her Welsh accent, that her body was more muscular than the general Tremere who were mostly bookish and built for agility. “Most here are scholarly,” He spoke, wondering about magic mixing with earth other than for gargoyles as he took out the last of the ten odd pots of plants he had, only able to name a few off the tops of his head. He ran fingers through the umbrella papyrus palm plant, curious about how to care for it. “They adore the intricacies of blood magic. It intrigues me if there could be a new area of blood magic for plant life.”

 

“I’ll be sure to figure it out.”

 

He smiled at her as he took his jacket off. “I have every belief you will, bond.”

 

“Uh-” She couldn’t help but eye him for his disrobing. “What are you taking your jacket off for?”

 

He idly slung his trench coat over the back of a chair and begun to roll his sleeves up. “I shall help you place them so you may get to sleep with all due swiftness. You are still young, and the sun is sure to have you languid. I would have you sleep well, Juno.”

 

Her name rolling off his tongue… unf. It sounded _good_. She cleared her throat, trying not to eye the surprisingly sculpted forearms. “Right. Thank you. Ah, yes, let’s begin.”

 

Let’s.

 

Placing and potting the plants, setting up appropriately placed pots, giving new soil, and beginning some small talk happened. Mostly about the plants, but some experiences in her life with them, and she found herself feeling settled with his attention on her and taking her gently worded orders. He was pleased at the sight before them.

 

“Not bad, Maximillian.” Juno complimented, drying her hands from soil. She offered the tea towel to him.

 

He took it, drying his. “It was soothing to do something with my hands.” He watched her look down at his forearms once more, and smiled, putting the towel to the side to dry. With quick arms, he slipped an arm around her waist, tugging her back to his chest, and used his free hand to tilt her head back, not letting her go. “You have appreciation for my forearms. This pleases me.”

 

Not a question, a knowing. Her eyes fluttered and she looked away. “I-”

 

“You do.” His two fingers traced her lip while his thumb and little finger held her jaw. “Does the sight of me bared to you entice you, bond?” Her eyes were on him alone at that, and he revelled in the feeling of her against with less layers between them. His hand went down, grasping her thigh, and then trailing his hand up. “You’ve need for me.” He traced her words, and her hips flexed forward in a tiny twitch. “As I said, I will see to your needs. I will do so each and every time, bond.”

 

“Is this… payment for the rooms?”

 

“No. I would not do that. This is for you whenever you wish.” He felt he would not ever be able to say not to her slaking her desires on him. Not when she looked up at him so prettily. “You are my bond. Do you wish for completion?”

 

“I do.”

 

Instantly his fingers trailed over her quim, while his other hands kept her looking at him, head tilted so the side of her face pressed against his chest. “I will see your pleasure this time bond.”

 

Secretly thrilling in this manhandling, Juno nodded, watching his face.

 

His fingers deftly played with her outer lips, watching her eyelids lower at the first blooms of lust flowing through her. He teased her for a little while, not dipping his fingers in until she began to look frustrated. At the darling little crease between her brows emerged, his thumb and ring finger spread her lower lips open, and she gasped at cool air hitting her bud. Something he began to very barely trace over. He slicked his index finger up over her swollen nub and hood, and then trailed down until he touched her uncovered clit and her hips jerked at that. He hummed, liking that uncontrolled movement and repeated the motion.

 

Juno swallowed the blood that built up in her mouth, amazed at the fact that at a blood-magic-enhanced touch to her words before this, her blood decided to go on right ahead and send blood gushing to her cunt, to her nipples, to her mouth without her explicit command. Her body wanted to be turned on for him, wanted _him_ to give her pleasure. She gave a soft little keen, biting her lower lip as she stared up at him, absently realising he had pale gold-brown eyes as a whir of lust licked up her belly and down her thighs. It was gentle, this burgeoning pleasure, and yet his eyes were unblinkingly on hers and making her feel so much more than this would usually allow.

 

His index finger swapped out for his middle fingers, and a little smirk littered his lips when his wet fingers touched her words and then she bucked against him. He chuckled lightly, enjoying this. “You move so erotically for me, bond. You are a delight to behold.” Her eyes flickered, embarrassed, so he rubbed his fingers in circles around her nub before slicking his two middle fingers up in her juices. “Now, bond?”

 

The woman cocked her head a little, wanting his fingers flicking her again. “Yes?”

 

“Suck.” His fingers drew her lower lip down.

 

When he mouth opened, her soft, pink little tongue viewable between two sharp fanged, he thrust all four fingers in her.

 

Juno choked for a moment, not expecting it, but his fingers didn’t move. When she began to suck as commanded, it was then his fingers moved and she groaned when the base of his palm rubbed her clit and his long fingers fucked into her. It felt so good, she clenched down, not wanting his digits to come out of her needful cunt, wanting him to keep going. He rubbed as long as she sucked, and when she sometimes felt him rub against her g-spot and she stopped sucking, so did his fingers stop thrusting. She hurriedly moved to suck, her head absently beginning to bop.

 

Maximillian growled low at that, mind imagining that it was his cock she was so enjoying, and he couldn’t help but finger her faster. He dragged her closer as her knees buckled, wanting her fully against him, wanting her to feel what she did to him. “Bond,” He said in a deep, husky tone, humming at her moaning wantonly. “Tell me when you come.” He slightly removed his fingers so she could reply.

 

“I-‘Kay-” She gave another keening sound, and with his fingers back in her, he went quicker, watching her fully as her eyes closed. Wet sounds slurped through the room and she gripped his forearm hard as the consistent plunging of his digits deep into her made her mind whirl, her thighs tense, and the build-up reach its’ peak. She nodded and gave an affirmative, “Hng!”

 

“ _Look at me,_ ” He demanded roughly.

 

Her eyes snapped open, and the next second she cried out around his fingers as she stared at him, lost to it. She clenched down hard and bucked forcefully as the orgasm slammed through her, rocketing her into bliss. Seconds passed as her body pulsed frenetically, the waves of its washing over her effervescently, then she slumped into him as it flowed away again, spreading through her luxuriously. Fingers removed from her mouth first, his other fingers gently coaxing out the last pulses of her orgasm. She was lifted into his hold with one arm and kept close. The sated woman couldn’t help but lean her face into his neck and grasp onto his shirt, needing to be near.

 

Maximillian definitely liked her after-orgasm dependency, walking to the bedroom and opening it. He’d have to see about changing the décor in here. The last Magister of these rooms, Charles, had been powerful but he’d never been fond of him. He wasn’t about to tell her she’d killed the man who’d previously owned the rooms. Placing her down on the bed, he lifted her chin, looking her over carefully. “There is blood in the refrigerator when you need it, bond. I take my leave of you until the sun goes down. Rest well.”

 

“Rest well.”

 

Walking away with a stroke to his cheek and with him grabbing his coat as he left, he smiled to himself, a dark pleasure taking him.

 

Soon, Juno would be won over.

 

Then they'd unendingly enjoy each other as bonds should.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far? Is this hitting the Maximillian Pleasure Button of yours as well?


	3. Training Time

 

* * *

 

 

The next night drew quickly, and Juno woke up with a little groan.

 

Eyes blearily opening, she looked around her in momentary confusion.

 

Then it hit her.

 

Right.

 

Gargoyle.

 

Chantry.

 

Strauss.

 

A highly _sexual_ Strauss who knew what he wanted.

 

It made her want to keen, knowing his overt sexuality got her _too_ well. Gods he was so… Her mouth drooled a bit, knowing how dominant he was. Hoping he didn’t bestow that on others. Hoping for more from him.

 

For that, she took a moment to run a hand over her face from incredulity, rolling to lie on her back. She didn’t know what to think. Reviewing what she knew, she looked up at the ceiling. There were words on her that Tremere alone got, and when a pair got (un)luckily paired, they… bonded? Juno scowled at that. Oh yes, the masterful use of his tongue and fingers were her best she’d had, but this was something she was sure she didn’t want. Bonding, really? Her body and beast did want it, but… this was just… it was just… _what?_ She didn’t even know right now. All she knew was that she agreed to enjoy sex acts with him twice, and that no, it didn’t have to happen again.

 

 _But by the gods did she want to know how else he could use his body_.

 

Juno let a stupid grin hit her face at what he could do, but then frowned again.

 

No, no, no!

 

No.

 

She was here to study and learn about her blood magic and new Clan and potentially become a loyal member that worked hard for the group, not get seduced every moment Strauss could take. She wanted a home, and a place to belong, damnit; she wasn’t looking for a sort of fuck buddy. Not after being chased around by kindred out to kill her for being changed without permission. She needed a good base, and fucking the leader wasn't the way to get it. Grey eyes firming with her determination, she got up, and swiftly went to go wash with her new bathroom essentials, smelling like vanilla and pomegranate and feeling good in a flowy knee length mint green dress and a mustard yellow cardigan with black tartan patterns. It was obnoxious compared to the red walls and almost _austere_ feel to the Chantry; and it was  _exactly_ why she chose it.

 

Maybe he expected the same of her fashion as he did of the Chantry?

 

He was going to be in for it.

 

Pulling on her socks and newly bought slippers, she made her way to her private library.

 

Time to get down to studying.

 

.

 

It must have been an hour or so later the door was knocked at, and Juno resolved herself to not being enticed into sex _of any kind_ if it was Strauss, damnit.

 

When she looked at it, she got the impression that it _was_ Strauss at her door and wondered at the room's magic telling her this. How very useful. Surrounded by books at her desk in the small library, she got up, and made her way out to the front of her apartment. The door opened, and the untouchable looking Regent was there with his hands behind his back, carefully taking her in and then raising a brow at her apparel. Yes, her clothing was much more cheerful and bright than he was likely used to in these walls, and she _loved it_. Let him be disapproving. She didn’t want to be under anyone’s control.

 

“An interesting choice in fashion for a Tremere Kindred.” Then he paused, thinking for a moment as he took her in. Strauss smiled slowly, thinking to the plants, to the generally happier person she was and he rather liked regardless of her not-so-Tremere beginnings. “Yes, it suits you. I appreciate your choice in colour and dress. Perhaps a better material, however?” He asked, pondering.

 

A little thrown, and kind of wishing to have disoriented him instead, it took Juno a moment to reply. “I’m glad you appreciate. Just because I’m a night-dweller doesn’t mean I have to live with all uninviting and dark colours. You know?”

 

“No, you indeed do not have to live in such grimness. It is good you do not. May I come in for the moment, bond? Juno?” Maximillian inquired.

 

Reinforcing her earlier decision for no seduction, Juno nodded. She wanted to have a normal conversation without any sexual advances involved. “Please do.” Then her manners and hospitality kicked in. “I’m going to pour myself something to drink. Do you want any?” She asked, curious.

 

He’d already drunk blood as he did after he awoke every night, but he was not about to let any time alone with her go without his participation. “Kind of you to offer. Yes please, Juno. A small cup from you.”

 

“Got it. Sit, sit,” She said, waving to any of the chairs around and went about searching the fridge for ruby liquid goodness. She found packs with different types on them, and called out with her head still in the cooler, “What’s your preference in blood type, Strauss?”

 

“B negative, thank you.” He was closer, having chosen to sit at the kitchenette on a high chair to watch her.

 

Juno grabbed the bag, deciding to try it to slowly figure out her preference now she had the chance to. Previously it had been whoever was closest, so she was glad for this. She scrounged about for glasses, taking a large one and a small one out, pouring the bag out. She slid his over to him by the base, picking hers up and sitting next to him, considering he’d taken the middle chair. She leant on the marble surface. “So, it’s been quite the welcome from you into this Chantry.”

 

He chuckled at the ice-breaker. “Indeed it has been, bond. I assure you, no Regent would do as such to their neonates. What happened between us on meeting next to never happens, despite our length of life.” Then he frowned. “Let us speak seriously for a moment of situations. You are an embraced kindred that was not given permission to be brought in, by either the Tremere Clan or the Camarilla. This is the reason for your death being sought. As you may have guessed, you have killed quite the few from our own Clan, and thus may not fully be well-received. Both sides of this happenstance are understandable.”

 

She sipped her drink, nodding at that. “I don’t know what the Camarilla is apart from being some sort of group, along with Sabbat and the Anarchs.”

 

“Then I shall explain the groups to my knowledge.” He did so, and she listened carefully, which pleased him. Better to know and seek knowledge.

 

Juno leaned more on the table as he finished, contemplating what she just heard as she stared down into the shallow depths of her glass. “It’s quite the bit of information to chew on. I remember some of them going on about politics like this… Well, most of them. Is it always like this? Power plays?”

 

“It is, bond.”

 

She reached for a small pot of maidenhair fern before her, stroking the small leaves. “Then, I’m glad I entered a Clan more focused on scholarly pursuits and magic and devotion to their kin.”

 

As was Maximillian, mentally noting her predisposition for pacifism and care. He would react accordingly and keep an eye on what went on around her when she left the protection of his Chantry. Not that she hadn’t done a spectacular job enough that he’d had to bring in a Gargoyle; he would simply prefer her better protected, though he wondered how to swing that with his Clan. He was unsure still if he would like to have her known as his bond at all. Though he knew it was a rather distinct possibility that he would be unable to keep his hands from wandering… he shook himself from thoughts of enticing her for their mutual pleasure when he caught himself staring at her mouth and beginning to wonder what it would look like wrapped around his cock.

 

The Regent cleared his throat. “Another point is your education here. We shall need to test it to see how far you are due to surviving on self-nurtured skills. I have some assumptive ideas but wish to test them.” He watched as that perked her up. “Now, perhaps?”

 

“I’d like that, yes.”

 

“There is a training room downstairs,” Maximillian spoke, getting up, and with a swish of his hands, the emptied cups had a circle of blood surround them in the thinnest of stems floating them and ended up in the sink. “Shall we depart?” At her impressed nod, he smiled to himself and led the way.

 

.

 

“Yes, it is as I expected, bond,” Maximillian began, satisfaction in his tone as he stood next to her in the smaller training hall the Chantry held. “Your unfortunate time of living rough has greatly and swiftly built up your skills. It is around about where I predicted your skills would be at.”

 

 _Darn_ , Juno thought, _I’d kind of wanted to impress him_. Then she mentally smacked herself for it. She waited, a large blob of blood hovering above her hand, her fingers absently drilling the air in a soft motion. It caused the blood to swirl around in circles on the spot. “I know I probably shouldn’t be comparing, but is this level of skill about the same as, ah, Acolytes and Apprentices was it?”

 

He nodded his head once. “Yes. The lowest is Acolyte, one who has not yet given their Oath to the Clan by the Code of the Tremere, in which they become Apprentice. You are unusual in which you are Acolyte, your skills are only as varied as an Apprentice, and yet your control of them is that which is required of a Magister.”

 

“A necessity to keep myself alive,” Juno murmured, looking at the blood in her hand and turning it into the shape of a flower with barely a thought. When she wasn’t drinking to fill herself up with blood on the downlow, trying to tame her beast, or on the run from those trying to kill her, she simply fiddled with her magic, practising aim and speed and precision. And control. Control most of all was important. The less blood used, the more she had to use. “And how I almost fully got out of that chair of yours.”

 

“I had rather thought you enjoyed that chair of mine.”

 

“To a point.”

 

“One that was reached, hm?”

 

“Point made.”

 

He chuckled, looking at the ground for a moment, enjoying the repartee that had more than mere hints of flirtation. The urge to taste her once more took him, as it had many a time since he met her. He peered to the side at her, his gaze flickering to her lips, then to her hand, where the blood flower was growing, the stem of what he believed was a rose grew longer, the thorny points sharper until she snapped the flower out by the base of the stem and the spikes flung away in a pretty, rotational arc. He approved when the thorns paused in the air and then homed in on the tiny shields he had up for her to hit, and the petals of the rose grew, only to be disrupted and then stilled. “Close. What were you aiming for?”

 

“The thorns would hit enemies, and the petals would be shields that would take a hit or two,” Juno replied, frowning at her hand.

 

“Tricky, but doable with practise. You’ve the spikes mastered well enough. The shielding part is from another branch of thaumaturgy than I would suspect you are used to, but the combination would take much more blood. I would perhaps suggest taking off one petal at a time. Then go up to multiples. I would also advise not putting it in a shape. It calls for extra concentration to keep it in such,” Maximillian mentioned, looking to her frowning face.

 

“It does? I’ve not felt such a drain in focus.” Juno stared up at him. “It just comes out as I want it. It’s when I try turning it into something else-” Here she motioned with her pulled out flower that looked more like origami now to gain his attention to it, and turned it into a Rubik’s cube, “-That I feel it.”

 

“Is that so? Then I am glad it does not. It would do well to bemuse the enemy. A distraction. I do well at shielding; in the upcoming nights, I will teach when I can.” He looked to the clock on the wall, a cheaper one for this place that came under heavy blood magic. His lips pursed. “Unfortunately, I must leave you to attend Chantry business and talks with the Camarilla Prince LaCroix. I would ask you to stay in your rooms, so I may later introduce you before the majority of the Clan when I get back. It is for their sake I do ask this.” For the Tremere, yes, but mainly for him, knowing where she was at all times.

 

The thought of her venturing away from his sphere of protection was one he did _not_ appreciate in the slightest.

 

“There was a book I was into there, so sure,” Juno nodded, noting his shoulders seemed to relax a little. She really did want to give this Clan business a try after living on the streets for weeks on end, beyond happy to not have to try and defend herself to the death. Frankly, if she’d killed a Tremere that had a good friend here, she was quite happy to stay in her warded room, safe and well and away from potential backstabbing.

 

Or front-stabbing.

 

Or blood- _yes_.

 

For now, she was quite happy to stow away in a hidey-hole and devour all the knowledge she could whilst surrounded by pretty plants and bags of blood.

 

“Thank you for your consideration, Juno.”

 

“Thanks for letting me stay.”

 

“I had all but seduced you into it, and would do so again.” He smirked a little at her clearing her throat. Curious when she opened her mouth and then closed it again, he asked, “What is it?”

 

“Where, ah, where is my words on you?” She wondered, the thought having been bugging her.

 

“Only your name. Juno. If you wish to know, then I shall allow you to strip me.” Then he leant to her, his lips mere millimetres from hers. “On the condition that each place you strip and bare to your gaze, you touch and kiss, for I wish to have your lips on me. Anywhere I can get them.”

 

Juno couldn’t resist ever so slightly leaning up with her face to gently, barely, trace hers lips over his. Grey eyes locked with his pale golden ones and she felt dizzy. Her hand came up as the chemistry between then fizzled. The tips of her fingers traced along his jawline in the lightest of fashion, and she thrilled in the feel of energy between them, warm and bubbling with their blood flickering to attention, as lust began to swim to her core.

 

Maximillian was delighting in her touching him first, wanting to feel him, feeling the need for her build. “Juno…” He breathed.

 

She smiled up at him, incredulous by the potent lust they felt for each other that so easily and quickly rushed over them.

 

Yet, the beginning hubbub of students coming to the door came to both of their senses.

 

“I shall walk you to your room, bond. Come.” He opened the doors to the room, nodding to the group, “Apprentices, Magisters. Enjoy your lesson. We depart,” He turned to Juno when he said that, who was behind him and nodded, waving her ahead and followed closely. To note who looked at her with any sort of recall. A few seemed to frown. Those he would watch for. One or two less had their blood shift in a way that had his posture stiffening, wanting to protect. Especially when his bond seemed to also feel it. He quickly guided her to her rooms. “Please. Stay inside tonight.”

 

“I will.”

 

As he had the previous times, Strauss lifted her chin up, taking her in carefully. A nod, a stroke of her soft cheek, and he was gone.

 

A moment of disappointment at nothing more after the first two times, and then Juno recalled her earlier words.

 

 _No seduction_.

 

Then she half whined in her head.

 

_But by hell it was so damn difficult to do!_

 

A sigh, and she went off to play with her blood magic.

 

.

 

Strauss smiled as he left, knowing the slight frustration he left in her, feeling it himself and willing to use it.

 

 _All in good time_ , _my dear Juno_.

 

There was much to explore and he would not rush.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And all in good time, my dear readers, to you too!


	4. Budding Beginnings

 

* * *

 

 

Juno looked out of the window, a cup of water in hand and she pondered the outside world, free hand gently and absently fiddling with some leaves of the umbrella papyrus palm plant.

 

The night was so different when one lived for it alone.

 

She really missed the sun, adored hot places and beaches, and would adore seeing a sunset or sunrise one day without burning to a crisp. She’d taken a lot of things for granted… But, now she had a _Clan_. A place to hopefully call home. She could only hope that those here wouldn’t outright try and kill her or dismiss her with a sneer for her lack of being in the pyramid. She would do much for acceptance. She looked to the cup in her hand, and tipped it slightly, watering the plant. It was one of those plants that were very hard to kill by overwatering, seeing as it traditionally was a pond plant and needed to be saturated with water most of the time.

 

The woman tilted her head. It was currently flowering, which wasn’t much difference as the flowers themselves were tiny, white things only at the top that one would barely notice until closer. She hummed in thought, putting the glass on the windowsill and facing the plant fully. Perhaps blood magic could do something?

 

She wanted nice fresh rooms that had the echo of magic; the feeling of magic was so pleasant on her skin to her Tremere senses she wanted more of it. If she could change the shape of her blood… She grasped the top of one stem, slowly filtering her magic into it. Unfortunately, it withered, but she frowned in thought.

 

Too much.

 

Concentrating hard, she let out the smallest amount she could, and slowly, _ever_ so slowly, the flowers grew splendidly and turned into a brighter orange shade.

 

A joyous grin lit her features. “Wonderful! Yeeees, this is good, this is _good._ ” To practise, she set about doing the same to the others, very slowly getting used to the magic needed. It was fiddlier than blood attacks, needing to filter into the greenery first and then change its structure, but she found a rhythm to how one can mix the magic to form different colours and change size and got lost in it. Wondering if they could have magical properties, she let the magic of the Chantry flow into it, mixing with her blood and focusing its combination to change. Ah yes, it grew so much quicker. Much better. Happily, she went on with having fun with plants.

 

Then she frowned, because, her plant now seemed to be dewy with something…

 

She frowned, getting up close to it to the blue dew.

 

What was that?

 

When the door was knocked out, she jumped, blood splattering over her hand when the bloom she was focusing on burst. “Oh, balls.”

 

Peering at the door, she saw it was Strauss, and felt an instant perk to her mood.

 

Scowling to herself, and mentally cursing her ovaries, she went to the door and opened it. The man took her in critically, looking a bit like something had irritated him previously but then his had snagged her wrist, lifting the arm up to see the red drops over the back of her hand. “Oh, uh-”

 

His eyes narrowed at her. “What caused this?”

 

“Just a lack of focus, I’m not harmed or anything.” She tugged at her wrist, and he let it go.

 

Maximillian, for his part, did not press for information. Far too early for any demands to be made of her business. “As long as you are not harmed. I hope you were not too inconvenienced by your stay in only these rooms?”

 

Juno gave a slight smile and shook her head, going into her apartment and heading to the sink in the bathroom, Strauss silently following after closing the door behind him. She spoke to the mirror version of him that stood in her doorway and watched peacefully, washing her hands, “Not at all. If I’m not working on gardens and designs for them, I’m reading a book and munching on snacks. Well, blood now. Are we going to introduce me?”

 

As much as he was disinclined to have her known, he nodded. “We are.”

 

“Ah.”

 

He tilted his head. “Juno?”

 

“Bit nervous.”

 

“Understandable. Know I am with you.”

 

“I have to wonder if-” Then she closed her mouth, about to say _if that makes me more nervous or not_ and didn’t continue that thought. She dried her hands. “Nevermind. What will be expected?”

 

“Might I ask if you’ve been able to feel whose presence it is at your door?”

 

“Yes, but I, er, rather feel I know your blood and presence quite well at this point.”

 

Pleased that she did, the Regent smirked at the knowledge. “We do like our points,” Strauss murmured, voice easily carrying through the quiet and echoing room. Smoothly, he went over to her, lifting a hand to trace the inside of her thigh as if he’d done it a thousand times. His beast almost rumbled out loud through him as she clenched onto the sink with both hands. “I would greatly enjoy taking you from behind, seeing your pleasure in the mirror.” He gripped her thigh tighter, bending down to feel her back against his chest and whispering directly into her ear, “I want to see your ecstasy as you come on my cock, Juno.”

 

If she had saliva to swallow, she would, feeling like his presence was everywhere, the feel of his broad chest against her, the pressure of his hand so close to her cunt and making her wish he took the time to stroke her pussy like she knew they both wanted to do. “Maximillian…”

 

His other hand rose up, fingers dancing around the front of her neck, testing her willingness for him to grip there. “You need only but ask and I shall bring you pleasure.”

 

It took everything for her to shake her head. “Not… right now.”

 

His hands gently left her, tracing their way off her body. “As you wish, bond. Another time.” His voice held no annoyance or displeasure, and he was careful to make sure there were no such unfair emotions in him either.

 

Patience.

 

Oh, but she had felt so silky under his hands, smelt so delectable, and her eyes had looked at him so very prettily.

 

What a wonder it was to have a bond; to tease them both with want like this was sinfully good and yet ever so exquisitely maddening in the greatest of ways.

 

“About the door?”

 

“Yes, the door,” He mentioned, slowly going to it, pleased when she followed instantly, liking her close to him. He could feel the soft energy of their bond the closer she was and it was soothing to have it and her near. “If you can feel me, you would likely be able to feel the blood of others, a type of radius sensing. The door makes it easier, but if you use that sense in the gathering room we go to, you may pick up on the emotions of others based on their blood. Take note of who to watch out for. I may be Regent, but it is foolishness not to consider emotions overwhelming some of them. Their blood will tell.”

 

Right, because when the kindred felt emotion deeply, the blood whirled. She’d felt that when being attack by those coming after her, the heat of the moment with adrenaline pumping made it rocket, being used for offensive purposes. It made sense she could use that in others ways. “I’ll use it. Shall we?”

 

“Let us depart.”

 

.

 

Juno swallowed, because half the people in here, as she focused, had their emotions whirring and ricocheting around when they saw her.

 

Even more intensively when they were told she was to be part of the Clan, given the respect another Tremere would have, and a few grew furious when it was found she was _also_ the Regent’s bond.

 

She trembled for a moment.

 

The Regent, next to her, practically felt the act of fear himself and to hold down his magic into pinpoint control to stop it snapping out in retribution. He took a few seconds to compose his voice into something cool and disinterested. “If you have an issue with my bond, please come to me, and we shall privately discuss your concerns with a Magister present.”

 

It didn’t shake some of the hatred she could feel.

 

“However, I cannot abide any attacks on my bond.”

 

And gods, how old were they? They must have _decades_ on her. They must be powerful, and cunning, and experienced in fighting. She clenched her jaw. How was _she_ supposed to hold them off?

 

“I understand this is a difficult happening.”

 

She could feel the bubbling of magic from some of them at that, some greatening, others decreasing and she did her best to stay remarkably still, carefully looking at everyone with as blank a face as she could get while nearly pissing her pants.

 

“If you cannot stay and wish to leave to another Chantry under a different Regent, then I shall have you transferred with the highest recommendations from me for advancement in the circle you’re in.” Strauss looked them over, seeing a few naysayers look a bit thoughtful at the opportunity he presented to them. It did the double advantage of keeping them away from his bond, whilst also emptying out the Chantry where new Apprentices could transfer in that would have no connection to Juno, which gained potential better connections for the both of them. Each Chantry specialised in certain blood magics, and he’d had his eyes on other Chantry’s Apprentices wanting to come in that numbers couldn’t allow.

 

There were pros and cons to this, knowing he’d lose a few of his best students in the process, but sacrifices were to be made.

 

He turned to Juno, cocking his head in question.

 

She stepped forward, head going down in a little bow. “My name is Juno,” She began softly, voice just about heard over the crackles of the fire before the twenty odd people here, “It’s an honour to be in this Chantry and I’m pleased to make all your acquaintances.” She lifted up into the previous still pose. There were some murmurs in reply even as she did all she could not to look like she was planning on running to her room as soon as possible, nodding back politely.

 

“That is all.”

 

Most people gave bows and left.

 

“Regent Strauss,” One man came up. Black hair sleeked back into a low ponytail thrown over a shoulder that ended at his sternum and glimmering hazel eyes under heavy brows were the first things she noted. Then was the lustrous, almost robe-like clothing he had with nary a button in sight, his clothes high collared and long sleeves in elegant lines and held together by sashes around his waist. While her bond looked like a regal headmaster of some sort of some old-world school, this man gave off the vibe of a court councillor in eastern Europe or an ancient Egyptian high priest. He rather reminded her of a snake, all silky-sleek. He was just missing a staff of some sort. “I congratulate you on the dual nature of both stopping the loss of our numbers and gaining a bond.”

 

Definitely eastern European an accent.

 

Strauss inclined his head in gratitude to the words. “Thank you, Seth. May I introduce you to my bond, Juno?”

 

Seth laid his eyes upon the woman, giving nothing away. “The one who will take the time of our Regent, and rightly so. A bond is a blessing. I am Magister Seth.”

 

A little smile was on her lips, putting on her best customer service look that anyone who’d worked in a supermarket as a cashier or something like that would have. “Only as much time not taken to keeping the standard the Chantry is used to from its’ Regent,” She replied smoothly. “I am Juno.” At his curious frown, she wondered what she’d said wrong.

 

Luckily, Maximillian stepped in as the kindred continued to look at his bond with thoughtful eyes. The man was not entirely trustworthy, but he was his second and had always put magic and Clan first. “Acolyte Juno is yet to enter the Pyramid fully, as can be expected of one just accepted into a Chantry.”

 

Ah.

 

She’d read the Tremere Oath… she wasn’t exactly fond of it. But if she had to, to stay with Clan, she would.

 

“I see.” The Magister took her in still, making her uncomfortable. “What is a bond to you, from a fledglings’ point of view?”

 

Juno paused to stare at the fire by her side, giving it due consideration, knowing her Regent would likely also want to know. So she went to thinking about the feeling of it thrumming so very softly over her skin when he was near. How her body heated up at his touch. How it was always in the back of her mind now she had awoken it and it was, “Present.” She said, and then looked at Seth. “Yes.”

 

Honestly, she couldn’t think of a better word.

 

It was there, welcome, warm, wantonly _there_.

 

It was always present.

 

If he was disappointed in the lack of descriptors, he didn’t show it. He ruminated over it for a moment then spoke, “Curious. I look forward to teaching you when you are an Apprentice, Acolyte Juno. I focus in detection magics. Considering the complete stillness of your blood, perhaps I may have a competent fledgling apt at control attending my lessons?”

 

“You may do. I will be sure to study well.”

 

Seth smiled a little at the ambiguous reply. “Indeed so, Acolyte. Until then, I take my leave of you both. Good evening, Regent, Acolyte.” A short bow and he left, leaving the two alone.

 

Juno paused at the empty room as the doors glowed twice and then dimmed and then breathed out hard, shoulders slumping a little. Her blood whirled around her, palpitating like her heart would have should it had to go through the nervousness of that meeting. “Jesus Christ, Maximillian. Half of them loathed the sight of me. _More_ than half.” She slumped in a cushioned chair by the fire, leaning her head back, grasping the arms tightly with her hands as the heat blared into her from merrily crackling flames the antithesis to her mood.

 

She wanted to half never have been captured on her way out of Los Angeles, or at least dragged to a different Chantry.

 

She wanted never to have become a vampire.

 

She wanted-

 

Juno leaned her head to face him, and taking a chance, reached her hand out.

 

Touch. Comfort. Reassurance.

 

Instantly Maximillian was by her side, reaching to take it. He was beyond pleased she reached for him and so he would reward that by giving her what she wanted, hoping to get it repeating. “What do you need, bond?”

 

“Skin contact, bond.”

 

It was the first time Juno said it, and Maximillian revelled in being acknowledged as her bond. “How shall I give you this?”

 

Juno felt the fluttering’s of nervousness, a different sort from mere moment ago. “Ah…” How did she ask to have him kiss her? They’d known each other, what, mere days? A little doubt crept into her face. His finger and thumb grasped her chin, making her face him. Gods, his eyes were intense, unblinking, not allowing her to look away. “I, uh-”

 

“Do not hesitate to ask for what you need from me. I would see to your needs.”

 

“And what of your needs?”

 

“I am a patient man.”

 

That sounded daunting. And intriguing. He could probably tell from the little smirk on his face. Then his thumb rubbed over her lower lip, starting the sparks of lust with an ease no other man had. She never felt the wish to push him away it seemed. “I don’t understand, how can I want you so much?”

 

Maximillian turned her hand over so her palm was bared to him. He gently kissed her wrist, then rubbed his lips over where a pulse once resided as he murmured, “The bond shows us how well we suit.”

 

She took his other hand and mimicked his actions, kissing his wrist.

 

The sight of it had his mind awhirl, dizzy on the instant want that railed through him. He ducked to her, pulling her arm around his neck while the other hands went under her buttocks, plucking her up and sitting in the spot with her on his lap. Right on the erection that was straining for her. It made her squeak cutely and part from him. “You ignite my need for you to greater heights.” His lips trailed up her neck, kissing the delicate skin in tiny, languid motions.

 

Mind a bit fuzzed over with how turned on she was at the feel of his hard cock digging into her, she took his hand, putting it on the inside of her thigh. “Please touch me, Maximillian.”

 

At that, he took his gloves off and put them in his coat pockets. “It is ever my pleasure.” Instantly his hand was dragging down her underwear, letting them lay down past her knees before returning his questing fingers to her quim, enjoying the softness of neatly trimmed hair and silky inner thigh skin. While she was not dripping when he opened her lips up, she was soon slicked up by a few rubs from a patient fingertip. She was already wound up, so he predicted she would not last long. He smiled into her hair when she buried her face into his neck, gripping onto his waistcoat with needful little fists.

 

But Juno was wanting more. “Faster, please.”

 

“I think I shall take my time.”

 

She made a little whimpering sound, hips rotating in seeking more, but his other arm went around her waist and his hand grasped her thigh to still her. “It won’t be enough.”

 

Strauss hummed, still smiling, a wicked glint in his eye as he felt her shift against him in her want for her him. “It will. I assure you, bond, you will get the release you seek. But it will be at my time and enjoyment to allow you it.” He would be guaranteeing her that he would be in command in the bedroom with this. He did not like to be in any other position than the dominant one, yet neither would he ever let her leave his bed without reaching fulfilment. Not once would she leave it with a frown of dissatisfaction when seeking his touch. He took his time, eyes on her pretty pink pussy as he massaged and flicked her clit. Then he lifted his hand, grasping the base of her hair and pulling back. “I will see your face as I bring you release.”

 

“Might take a while,” Juno half challenged, feeling the build-up ever so slowly rise in her.

 

He did not rise up to the bait, raising a brow. “Then it is a while we shall take. I have no further business but you tonight.” He gave a somewhat roguish smirk at her frustrated and low whine. He delighted in the minutes it took, teasing and playing with her, his hand rising up to gently caress hard nipples with lazy flicks, enjoying her faces and the fact she was unhurriedly getting there when she wanted to come so badly on his hand. For the fun of it, he slipped in his index finger to the first knuckle and lavished in the sweet sound of want that purred from her throat. Her cunt seemed to coax him to come in more, but he didn’t relent, no matter how hot and perfect she felt.

 

“M-Max… Ngh.”

 

His thumb flicked harder, rather than faster, and that had her groaning and squeezing, until he went a few paces quicker and watched her mouth drop open. “How gorgeous you look, sitting upon me, ready to burst and come on my hand. Do you know you smell like my own personal heaven when you spread your legs for me? I could watch you come on me every day. In fact, I think I shall. What do you say to that, bond? Do you want me to make you come every day?”

 

“F-Fuck, Maximillian!”

 

He slowed down again, and she made a keening sound of need at not getting closer to release. “That is not an answer.”

 

“I-I would-” She said, looking away.

 

“Do not look from me,” was the instant, firm, unrelenting words at that. When she looked up at him, eyes so wide, and so charmingly vulnerable with her hair mussed up for him, he hummed and continued he actions. “I would make you come whenever you wanted, Juno.” It’s then she’d shifted, his cock lodged between her ass cheeks and he shifted his own hips, unable to help but enjoy the friction that sent a bolt of lust down his thighs. “I will have you sink your pretty cunt over my cock again and again and have you come around me until you drench my lap with your juices.”

 

It's this she came at, the sensations more luxurious rather than the overpowering feel of the other two; like she’d found herself adrift in bliss instead of it screeching through like a tornado. It flushed through her, spreading out from her core to the tips of her toes and to the top of her head, relaxing her. Her eyes lidded as every part of her slumped, completely tranquil. “Mmm.”

 

“Magnificent.” His two middle fingers easily slid into her pussy, beginning a lazy thrusting motion. The base of his palm rubbed her sensitive clit with the thrusting of his fingers against the spongy part of her pussy. “Another, perhaps, Juno?”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chappie down, and suddenly a bit more plot is kinda happening. Will have to decided if I want any plot at all.


	5. Concerning Things

 

* * *

 

 

Juno stared at her plants on the table before her, so very confused, face almost pained nearly twelve days later.

 

She had no idea what this blue dew on her plants was and it was driving her up the wall. Nothing in her personal library with the limited books she had said anything. Nothing on the internet came about when it came to sap or liquids from plants. She rubbed her forehead as she sat at the edge of her seat, face practically buried in the leaves of her creeping fig before going to the other plant next to it, a prayer plant or _maranta leuconeura,_ and eyeing it up with just as critical an eye.

 

It was the same blue dew, as far as she could tell.

 

Then she leaned back in her chair, crossing arms and scrunching her face up. “But what the absolute fuck _are_ you?” She complained at it, flinging hands in the air.

 

Groaning, Juno got up, deciding she needed to go research this better at a bigger library near the museum and grabbed her coat, slinging it over her blouse and skirt combo. Before she would ask Strauss about earth-based magic, she wanted to rule out that this wasn’t some sort of normal reaction with blood, even if she highly doubted it was. Leaving her rooms after putting on ankle boots and a dainty scarf, she tugged on the gloves Maximillian gave her, matching his own with a smile at them. A little gift, and she felt he had as much joy giving then and seeing them on her as she did receiving them.

 

They were slimmer than his, and felt like butter against her, easily flexing with her hands’ movements.

 

They were an excellent gift, blocking out the coolness of her skin well when in contact with kine. She’d very much appreciated them and wore them when she went out to feed. Going down the stairs, she was about to go out when Seth came around the front to go up with a fellow low-ranking member, James Smith. He was one of the ones that had not reacted to her, and the brunet Californian native nodded at her, only ten years her senior at forty-two. “Magister Seth, Apprentice James.” This Apprentice had just arrived yesterday, a good sum of old Apprentices opting to go elsewhere, and he one of two (the other Fiona) to come here. “Good evening to the both of you.”

 

“Hungry, Acolyte?”

 

A small smile was on her lips. “In a fashion. I’m going to the library, but a drink does sound good now you say it,” She mused, thinking on it. “I shall be back soon.”

 

“Stay safe, Juno,” James said, nodding at her.

 

“Indeed,” Seth concurred smoothly, passing her with a nod and going upstairs.

 

She didn’t note James look down her body with interested green eyes as she left, eager to get to the library.

 

.

 

Nothing.

 

Juno had been here three hours, and anything about tree sap, plants juices, their biology – _nothing_.

 

She’d thought perhaps she’d had her plants infected with aphids, or infected scales giving off some unusual form of honeydew, or some over-creation of phloem sap. But no, none of that made sense. She’d checked the plants all over for infestations. She’d done gardening for decades at this point, she knew an infestation when she saw one. The leaves weren’t wilted or the stems broken – yes she’d overdone it with the first couple attempts of changing the plants and making them wilt, but those didn’t produce anything, so she ruled scales problem out. Phloem sap could be it, as that sent information signals and was a mix of sugars and hormones.

 

Juno stared at the words, lips pursed.

 

Technically it _is_ what she’d been doing, sending signals to the plant to change, forcing it to do her whims. It must be her magic blood changing it to be more magical? Even though there were no magical effects? What she did was match her magic to the plants DNA and then morphed it so it was majority blood, and then demanded of her blood the change she wished, and then it just… happened? She didn’t quite know, really.

 

It just _worked_.

 

Still, she quietly snuck out the library books out of the library, cursing inwardly when she realised she’d spent too much time here. Either she chanced it or went down into the sewers. Looking at her watch, she pursed her lips. She doubted she had the time. At least she had some blood on her, though it would only do her half well. Slipping off into the sewers and grimacing at being there, she half wished she’d gotten Maximillian’s number or… something. Shaking her head, the Tremere slunk off to an old area, only to bump into another kindred.

 

The Nosferatu grinned at her, his teeth fangs rather than human ones, and she took him in with absolute curiosity. He didn’t seem like he wanted to fight, on the contrary, he seemed to go right up to her with a big ol’ smile. “The Tremere on the run. Name’s Barabus. Need a place to crash?”

 

Juno raised her brows at the very east end of London accent he had. “I’m Juno, and yes, I do. What’ll it cost?”

 

“Ey, you’re Welsh? Nice one, love. For you, for tonight? We’ll have this as a one off if we go see my Primogen.” He winked.

 

She could easily just walk away, but she kind of wanted to meet more kindred. Yet, to go into the heart of another Clan… “I don’t know. I’m not really trusting of this.”

 

“It’s up to you, love. Not going to force you in any direction.” He shrugged, getting it. He wouldn’t be trusting at the drop of a hat either. “I can show you a crappy room around here to kip in? Just know that others may know of it, too.”

 

Juno smiled at him. “That’d be grand, thanks. Say, want to chat for a bit before you go? Every other kindred has wanted to gut me being on the run and apparently illegal.”

 

Barabus didn’t take much time to think it over. “Ain’t every day I meet a runaway Tremere. Why not?”

 

A crappy room was right, but the mattress looked half clean, and there was only the door to defend and looked old. Anyone passing it would ignore it. They talked for a couple hours, getting along pretty well, as they had similar interests in entertainment, cackling over some comedy show they both loved, re-enacting scenes and skits as best they could remember. It’s a little later on that the pair were about to part to sleep that they stilled, feeling the presence of other kindred.

 

“Sabbat,” Barabus hissed, peering out the door. “Up for a fight, fledgling?”

 

“Sure. Only way I’m gonna sleep, right?”

 

.

 

After the fight, Barabus had refused to let her stay, declaring this a no-go zone to stay in, and pretty much dragged her to the Warrens.

 

Gary took one look at the woman and snickered. “Well, well, if it isn’t our new Tremere! Gorgeous Gary Golden, at your pleasure.”

 

That surprised her. “No way, the actor? Thought you conked it?” She said, incredulous, and then cleared her throat as both Nosferatu cackled, putting a fist to her mouth at how blunt she’d been. “Uh, yes.”

 

“Sort of did, din’he?” Barabus snickered, elbowing her lightly and getting a rueful grin for it in return at his attempt to make her feel better. “Boss, the Sabbat are moving in it seems. Me’n Welshy here were around Section…” He went into it a little bit, Gary taking it in with a narrow-eyed gaze as Juno nodded every once in a while in agreement. “Cause she helped, I said she could have a sleep here for tonight. That alright, boss?”

 

Gary waved that away, outwardly uncaring, but he’d heard the Tremere Primogen had taken a new woman in when he was in the meeting with the man and Prince LaCroix, asking to have his own new fledgling in Mitnick. He’d been partly led to believe that the one giving some of the Camarilla and the Sabbat the run around had been killed. Her, before him, was the person who’d killed them. This one, he was sure with his instincts rising up, was somehow important to the Tremere Primogen if he didn’t kill her off. But what skill or link did this illegal fledgling have? “Plenty enough room.”  He noted the books in her hands. “Green thumbed?”

 

Juno smiled at him, eyes lighting up. “I was a garden designer in my old life. Don’t really want to give up a passion, you know?” Then she looked around in consideration. “You know, I could suggest some plants good under fluorescent lights and humidity if you want to bring some greenery down here.”

 

Gary raised a brow and then at her thoughtful look as she went into her head, chuckled, making her look up hopefully. “Sure, why not, little lamb?”

 

.

 

Juno actually got in late the next night, about 3am, more plants in a bag on one arm.

 

She’d just gotten to her door and opened it, juggling her library books and goods, when the Regent swept around the corner. She held the door open with a foot, smiling at Strauss widely. “Hello, bond! Come in!”

 

Maximillian did so silently, closing the door behind him with control. He watched her happily put things down on the table in her sitting room, as if she’d just popped around the back streets to find a quick meal instead of being gone from his sight for nearly two days without telling him anything. He registered the spine of the library books on plants, then the five more potted plants she’d gotten. For a moment, he felt as though his magic was easier to use, but then shook his head. It was just his emotions heightening it. “You have been gone.”

 

“Yes?” Juno replied, a little confused. “One night? I was still in the area. I asked Gary to send an email to you; did he not?”

 

“I received it.” He came over slowly, trying to control the whiplash of intense emotions going through him at the thought of her gone without him knowing. Hated her from him for so long. Longed to lock her up in his rooms for thrice the time she went. Had missed her. Had wanted her close. Had _worried_. That she could have-

 

Her gaze took him in critically. “You don’t like me just going without telling you.”

 

The Regent stopped a foot before her, hands behind his back as he took her in. “You do not owe me an explanation on where you are going.” Maximillian wondered how he would tell this woman so very new to kindred life and newer still to Tremere life what it meant that they were bonds? How could he tell her that it meant they were practically married on the tattooing of their words to their skin? That even if the skin over the tattoo is ripped, it would come back as if it had never been meddled with? How could he let her know that he thought of her as wife the moment she spoke to him? “However, you are my bond. I would greatly appreciate knowing where you are. Last night would have been an opportunity for a betrayed feeling Apprentice to come after you. I was concerned.”

 

He would tell her soon, but not yet.

 

Yet, if she denied this? Denied his claim to her safety? his claim to  _her-_

 

“I’m sorry for worrying you. I was only supposed to pop out to the library for a bit, brush up on plant knowledge and come back.” She felt bad, not wishing to have caused apprehension with her spiriting away.

 

He relaxed.

 

Pale gold eyes looked her over again. “You are unharmed. The Nosferatu Primogen spoke of Sabbat.”

 

“The sun came up, and I ended up meeting the Nosferatu Barabus when in the sewers and having a chat with him. I’ve never met a Nosferatu and he’s from my island, so I was curious about him. We ended getting into a fight with Sabbat because sewers seem to be the territory of the Nosferatu and they were impinging upon that.” Then Juno frowned, because as much as she liked words and using correct ones to aptly describe whatever it was, she didn’t exactly use words like _impinging_. Ruefully, she realised she may be more aligning with him due to this bond than she realised. Well, if it were simply getting a largening vocabulary, then it wasn’t the worst thing to happen was it? "And, uh-"

  

“And due to the sun being up and the Sabbat lurking underground, Barabus had brought you to the Warrens for the night,” The Regent concluded, to which she nodded at. It was all logical, understandable. It only somewhat dulled the anger at her leaving without a by-your-leave, or the potential infringing upon his Tremere woman. He took out a box cellular device. “Here.”

 

Juno took the box from him, opening it up and seeing a mobile phone. It was a small thing, a flip phone, barely weighed anything when she took it out. “For me to keep?”

 

“It has my number on it. For communication between us alone. It is secure, the Nosferatu assure me,” Maximillian watched her smile, but it’s a canny smile, knowing. He wonders of it for a short moment. “It is paid for. Message me, call me; please do not leave me in the dark concerning your welfare. I need to know you are well, Juno.”

 

“I’ll contact you.” She nodded, watching the small trace of relief pass through his face before taking his jacket off and rolling up his sleeves, silently taking the pots out of the bag. The fledgling pondered about their relationship with each other as she just as noiselessly helped. Two weeks. It had been two weeks since she’d met him and stayed here. It had flown by in a hazy dream of magic, blood and orgasms.

 

Which made her think of orgasms.

 

Which made her think of how many she'd enjoyed.

 

Which made her think of him not taking any from her.

 

For a moment she stilled.

 

Did that... mean he’d masturbated over her?

 

The thought of Strauss’ long, firm lines nakedly reclined on his bed, idly gripping himself and pumping away was… _alluring_.

 

Her pussy pulsed at the thought.

 

Gods he was just-

 

_Cock twitching, hand sliding along hot flesh, balls clenching-_

 

Fuck.

 

Juno almost drooled at the thought of making him cum.

 

She made sure not to look at him for the next few minutes, trying to banish that out of her head. “Thank you, Maximillian,” She smiled at him as it was done, and looked around her room as she washed her hands. It felt so much fresher and alive and… almost zingy in feel? She wasn’t too sure what to say to describe it. In comparison, the Chantry outside her rooms felt almost old smelling, like mothballs were around, old summer clothing being taken out after months away in a wardrobe over the winter, like it was due a clean despite having great up keeping as Apprentices practised control using blood magic to clean the place.

 

(It had been kind of fun to wash windows by using only her blood magic to levitate things under Magister Erica’s shrewd watch. The Magisters had no problems with her, even if for the purpose of not wishing to step of the Regent’s toes, so that was something. Though she had to wonder at the lack of concern for the Apprentices… until she realised they cared more about their position in the pyramid. If their Apprentices had been so easily killed by a fledgling, then it behoved them to pretend they had no connection to teaching such weak Tremere. They’d much rather be neutral and prefer the bond and stronger Tremere Acolyte that was connected to their leading Regent.)

 

She put now clean and dried hands to hips, looking around at the now dozens of plants dotting the place, some large, most small, and all making the room feel clean and lived in and more like the outside world than the twisty turns of the Chantry. She could ignore the world when in here, in her mixture of nature and magic and stylish apartment. “Yes. This is good now. It’s my place.”

 

Maximillian joined her after cleaning his own hands, taking it in contentedly with her with his arms behind him. “It is a pleasure to be in these rooms, bond.” As she liked this, and enjoyed these rooms then…“May I persuade you to come up to my rooms and also liven it up in such a fashion?” If he could have her in his rooms because she worked there or found it more pleasing to be in there rather than the rest of his Chantry, it would appease him.

 

“Please do persuade.”

 

Within a split-second he had his arm around her waist, shucking her up against him. His other hand wrapped around her thigh from the back, caressing her words through her jeans. He wished she’d worn a skirt as she usually did, but, regardless, massaged for a second longer before running his hand over her delightful bottom before running a hand up the curve of her spine. He lightly grasped the back of her neck, thumb on her throat and rubbing lightly, before dragging his fingers into her hair and pulling her head back. Her eyes were dilated, satisfying his need to have her pleasure. He liked knowing it was he that brought her to such a state, that she allowed him to position her as he wished, that he got to have a bond.

 

He liked to control, to be the one in the lead.

 

Straus couldn’t help but clench when her hand went around to grip his rear and then stroked their curves, glutes flexing at this proactive move. Her triumphant little grin and him lightly scoffing, a small half-smirk on his face as he looked down at her. “Hm?”

 

“Wanted to for a while, actually,” She said ruefully, a finger tracing over and then up his back where the flat of her palm caressed. “That coat of yours does a fantastic job of covering you up. I would like to see you looking ruffled by me.” Then a little smile was on her lips. Teasingly, she slunk her hand down and squeezed again, “I accept this payment-” Her eyes caught sight of her clock, “-Aaaas I realise I have class in two minutes!” She let go of him quickly, dashing off to grab the boots she’d taken off, and the Acolyte coat at the front of the apartment. “Magister Janan will be displeased if I’m late. And I don’t like being late either.”

 

Happy by her need for being on time, though disliking the state she left him in, he rolled his sleeves down, grabbing his jacket as he said, “I shall walk you. The first part of the oath, if you please?”

 

“I, Juno, hereby swear my everlasting loyalty to House and Clan Tremere and all its members. I am of their blood, and they are of mine. We share our lives, our goals and our achievements. I shall obey those the House sees fit to name my superiors and treat my inferiors with all the respect and care they earn for themselves,” She rattled off dutifully, slipping her dark blue coat on. “Who do I say this to, you?”

 

“Yes.” Jacket on, he guided her out the room.

 

“Er. Is that… not a bit…?”

 

“Biased, in a fashion? Yes. Juno, you are my bond. Yet I am also your Regent. Thus your blood oath goes to me. This will place within you feelings of great loyalty to me. This is not what I wish to happen.” He wanted loyalty to happen because it was supposed to, not because it was forced. “There has been prior experiences of this. I am attempting to discreetly get this information. Normally, the changed is given a month to memorise the Code, understand the ways of Tremere and the duties put upon them by their Regent, and then the bond happens.” He walked down the stairs then held a door open for her.

 

Juno looked up, noting it was just beyond the time for the lesson at ten seconds past the minute, five other Apprentices there. She gave a short bow. “Apologies for my lateness, Magister, Apprentices.”

 

“It was I who kept Acolyte Juno for a moment. This is on me,” The Regent spoke. “I shall trouble you no further. Magister, Apprentices.” He nodded and swept away.

 

“It is quite alright, Juno, up, up! Let us begin the lesson. We shall begin a lecture on the remnants of Dur-An-Ki.” Magister Janan was a Middle Eastern woman, from Iran, and had better understanding of the pre-thaumaturgy sorcery than most. She turned to the lesson and begun.

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no real smutty things this chappie.... Will happen soon enough :) I hope some Nozzies and Worried!Possessive!Strauss is okay in return?
> 
> Will update when I'm a few chappies ahead, I think, so there will be a delay. Sorry about that. I'll also collect ideas for things you wish to read between them. Just sayin'. Also, I find it hard to write full on smut between characters that barely know each other. So this first moments stuff in many chaptered fics is new for me. I'm trying haha! The more they're together, the more I'm comfortable writing smut, as strange as that may seem. So some relationship building stuff like this is necessary or I can't seem to write it because it's not as... worthy? Real? Something.
> 
> Anywho, if you'd prefer just smut, i can do it, but if you like these moments as well, that'd be good to know because writing them feels right for Juno and Strauss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, but I've yet to forget the fic, I promise! I just got suckered into another fandom, ugh.

 

 

 

 

This had been bothering the Acolyte for _days_ now.

 

Juno eyed the beautiful blue liquid puddled in her palm.

 

She’d learnt enough healing for the small amount should it harm her, so, shrugging, she necked it back.

 

Her eyes widened.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

 _Energy_ rushed through her, throbbing in her body, powerful and overabundant. It was… She gawked at it. “Pure magic.”

 

It clicked.

 

Her rooms felt fresher than the rest of the Chantry because magic was purer, greater, better in here. She didn’t feel any of it outside of the Chantry. At least, not since understanding it. Perhaps in forests or deep underground? Her mind whirled for a moment, incredulous. Then she had to ask the one person she half-trusted here. Quickly gathering a small shot glass, she gently coaxed more of the sap-magic out, finding that the leaves easily trickled out much juice. When she’d half-filled it up, she gently put it in the pocket of her baggy knitted cardigan and held onto it.

 

Her feet quickly took her up to the rooms she’d yet to be in, pausing before the double doors of the topmost floor that belonged to the Regent.

 

Partially nervous, Juno rose a hand to knock, but the doors simply swung open silently for her.

 

“In here, bond.” Strauss’ voice echoed done, a room open with light piano music playing.

 

Closing the doors behind her, she took a moment to gather herself, and strode forward to the study, looking around. It matched the rest of the Chantry, all luscious reds and dark woods, but it seemed Strauss favoured flashes of burnished orange and cyan blue as well, mostly seen in his art pieces. He had many paintings, mainly of tumultuous storms in seas or ships peacefully at docks. Curious, and she’d have to ask him of them. And yes, he could definitely do with some plants around here. It was stuffier compared to her rooms. The usual feeling of warmth came over her the closer she got to him, and upon sighting him, she felt something in her she hadn’t previously notice being tight simply… relax.

 

Strauss lightly smiled at her before seeing her harried state and he instead frowned. “It is good to see you bond, but you seem troubled. What may I do to help you?”

 

Juno opened her mouth and then closed it again. Because this magic thing? Yeah, it felt important. She put her balance on the other hip. “I can trust you, can’t I?”

 

Maximillian’s eyebrows rose at that, understanding something important had happened to her. He placed his pen down as he spoke, “Yes,” and he stood up. Swiftly circling around the desk to take her hand and put it in the inside of his elbow, guiding her to his living room down the hall. “I would greatly be willing to do what I can to prove myself worthy of it.”

 

“Magic,” Juno eventually blurted out as he sat her on a sofa.

 

“Magic?” He asked, a little baffled, sitting closely to her.

 

“Is it something that can be in physical form, not changed? Just is. Like blood before we change its shape from one to the next. No wait, that’s a bit off.” She faced him, one knee coming up, foot dangling off the end and she leant into his space. “Just is. Let’s stick with that.”

 

Maximillian ruminated for a moment before saying, “Yes, but it is beyond rare. You must keep it to yourself, but the world is changing. There is less magic.”

 

Her lips pursed for a moment and she looked down at her lap. Disappearing? What was he on about? She shook her head and looked back at him, still so confused. “What is pure magic like?”

 

“It is a liquid-”

 

“And it’s colour?”

 

He blinked slowly, taking her in carefully. “A celestial blue, I have heard.”

 

Juno stared at his chest. “Does it glow, shimmer, or shine? Which best describes it?”

 

“Juno?”

 

“Please.”

 

“I would lean more towards it having an inner like life to it, though it sparkled like a gem on the outside,” Strauss answered, watching her peer away, how her leg jittered up and down, how her hand was hidden in her pocket.

 

“Ah.”

 

“Ah?”

 

Wrapping her hand fully around the shot glass she held, Juno plucked up his hand in her free one and simply pushed it into his palm.

 

For a moment, Maximillian thought perhaps she was playing a prank on him, and stared at her, lips slightly parted and a tiny frown on his face. Then he lifted the glass up to his critical gaze, removing his glasses that helped his life-detection skills and putting them to the side. It was just as he recalled, the one time he’d seen it in his youth, deep in old woods near the Carpathian Mountains, gifted to him by a drunken fae before he was turned; it was the cause of a Tremere turning him, even. It was the magic in him kindred had sensed those five-odd centuries ago and actually fought over him for the chance to have him. He wondered if this was perhaps why he even had a bond, and mentally sent gratitude to the being, just in case. “This is Vis. Quintessence. The purest form of magic. Closely guarded supplies of it are rare enough. Those that could work this craft rarer.”

 

“Craft?”

 

“Craftsmen and women that could change it into blessed goods, powerfully enchanted pieces. Where did you get this?” He looked up at her.

 

“Drink it.”

 

This would be his show of trust, and they both knew it. “I shall place my trust in you as you have done me.” He tipped it back, swallowing it.

 

As Juno watched her bond, he buckled forward so swiftly she almost didn’t catch him. Still, her arms wrapped around him, could almost feel the magic bubbling and greatening in him. Cuddling his head against her chest, she kept him stable, somewhat worried at this. She didn’t have this happen to her, and her palm had been filled with the liquid. Maybe half as much as his? “I-I-I! Milian, are you okay?!” She felt his head lift to her neck and breath her in.

 

“Quite.” His voice was low, rumbly. Face peering up at her, he lifted his hand to clasp her cheek. “The boost took me by surprise, and… I believe it was attuned with you.”

 

“Well… It had to travel through me?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

Juno looked up at the ceiling and breathed out, then nodded to herself. “Come with me, Maximillian.” She let go of him and got up, agitatedly walking out of his private rooms she dimly noted as smelling wonderfully like him and going to her own, a quickly catching up Regent on her tail. In less than a minute she was at her room because she was barely twenty seconds from his rooms, letting him in, hearing him close the door behind her and stopping before her table in her living room. “Here.” She idly noted the glow had dimmed, and realised she’d have to keep topping them up. “Huh.”

 

Stopping at her side, the man stared at the plants that glowed the gentle blue. He intently took everything in as she took a plant pot in her hand, lifting it up and turning so it was between them. Her blood filtered into it, something swishing around him that he looked away for but couldn’t see, and then took in way the leaves glowed for a split second, and suddenly, blue dew appeared. There was a surplus of it, dripping off, and then it dispersed into the air. He suddenly realised how magical the air was in here. It was soothing, and freeing. He shook for a few seconds, in utter, enraptured wonder.

 

Then he dipped down, picking her up under the knees and lifting her up high on his chest, looking up at her as she made a cute sound of surprise. “Do you know what you have accomplished?”

 

Juno held onto his shoulders, looking down at him in bewilderment. “Not entirely, no.”

 

“Magic has been going. These could…” He looked at the plants. “These could help. Greatly. The magic in me? Is it temporary?”

 

“I’ve had these with me for weeks now. I don’t feel stronger.” The she drew up blood and kept doing so until she was on empty, eyes widening at the mass before her. “I think it’s temporary, yes. What I’ve done now is drawn out magic with the blood. But…”

 

Maximillian murmured in astonishment, “That’s mostly blue. I see.” His brows rose when it slowly seeped back into her, and she hummed in understanding. “What is it?”

 

“There was three or four times the amount of magic in that than usual, but it still didn’t take up all magic in me, so the remaining magic in me was able to pull it back in. That remainder magic went, but the magic in the blood seems to have come back with the blood with no loss,” Juno replied, narrowing her eyes. With control, she could get that magic so pinpoint it would barely take any use of her magic to get the full efficiency of it. And the magic was staying, greatening her wells of it. “Yet, the air around us is more magical. You feel it, right?”

 

“I do. I had thought it fresher in here.”

 

“Try something?”

 

A thought, and Maximillian raised a simple barrier. Except it was not so simple. It came out so thick and concentrated it seemed impassable, utterly impenetrable and glowing with a slight blue hue. He’d not made a barrier so powerful before that even without needing breath he felt his breath stole away into the night at the sight of it. The sheer ease of it was mindboggling. He felt like he’d put no effort into it at all. It just popped up as if reacting to a thought rather than the focus it usually took. “My word.”

 

“You may have to expunge all the magic in you. The others…” She looked to the door with a frown.

 

The Regent nodded. “Indeed, they would salivate at the chance to take these from you.” Strauss pulled her down so their heads were level and squeezed her more firmly against him. “I will make sure this stays with me to my grave, or until whenever you wish to let this secret out.”

 

Juno nodded, lips pursing as she took him in before lifting her chin slightly. “I trust you.”

 

“I am glad you do, bond. As I, you.” Trust had to start somewhere, and this was a remarkable place to do so. He watched her smile, relieved, and his own lips quirked up a little. “Unfortunately, I’ve still work to complete.”

 

“Oh, then.” She hopped down from him, grabbing a plant yet to be turned, and faced him. “Let’s go then?”

 

Glad to have her wanting to be there, he Regent pushed his power down so it would be hidden and led the way, swiftly getting them back to his rooms. Closing the door behind them, he let his power unwind once more. “I shall need to purge myself of this splendid magic.” There was something in the back of his head, however, that was trying to tell him something. “As much as I enjoy it, I need to first build up my power and let others see this rise. I would have you do the same.”

 

“The same, have more power?” She had no idea about her current limits let alone want more power. She clutched the pot to her chest. “I… don’t really have need of it.”

 

Maximillian held her cheek, warmed at the response. She was a gentle woman, a nurturer. No intentions of political poisoning. “Would you not wish to enhance your earth abilities? These plants are much grown, I noted. There could be much more to do with them.”

 

Juno raised a hand and ever so softly held his against her cheek, stroking the back of it with barely there touches as she gazed at him in consideration. She looked down to her plant. It would be fun, wouldn’t it? Eyes going back up to his, she gave a little grin. “Yes. Perhaps I will do, then.” She looked around, slowly walking to his sitting room with him idly following. “I wonder if Venus Fly Traps could actually be used as defence measures here…”

 

The Regent raised his brows at that. “Oh?”

 

“Yeah…” The Acolyte murmured to him, then going off into her own mind. “Would have to react to our magic… None of the other kindred generally have it. If the traps know the magic then they’d eat the vampy flesh of those that don’t belong in a Chantry that don’t have it.” Juno tapped a finger to her chin, thinking. “But how to do that? Would have to look them up further.” She placed the plant down on the table he had before a comfy settee.

 

It was this he was waiting for. “In my time, I have gathered a collection of books on plants and flowers and horticulture in general. You are most welcome to it.” A collection he’d bought for when she finally arrived here in his rooms. And at her bright smile over her shoulder at him, he felt relish at doing so. He wanted her to stay here after all, best to give her as many reasons to do so. “There is a separate spare room I have for the purpose of magical experiments. Please be free to access that whenever you wish, too.”

 

“Thank you so much! May I, uh-?”

 

“This way.” Within moments, he was leading her to the library, smiling at her oohing and ahhing over the collection. “I leave you to your perusing.”

 

She gave him a winning grin. “I’ll just be in the front room.”

 

Feeling on a bit of a high to have her so happy with him, he went on to work, rueful he had to get it done instead of enjoy her in his rooms.

 

.

 

Boots by the side of the comfy sofa Strauss had in the front room, Juno was cuddled up on the wide of the sofa, feet up, a book on her lap and notepad on the side she scribbled into.

 

Maximillian decided her rather liked her there.

 

Without pausing, he leant on the back of the couch with his upper arms. “Do you need anything, bond?”

 

Juno jumped a little, having been focused, but gave a small smile up at him. “Not currently. Break or finished?”

 

“A small break for blood.”

 

“When’s the last time I drank?” She shifted to get up.

 

But Maximillian got on it, standing up fully. “I am getting myself a cup. Shall I pour one for you?”

 

Her eyes couldn’t help but flicker to his bared forearms for a second. “Yes, please!” She wondered if he’d shown them on purpose, and at the little smirk on his lip as he went to his kitchenette, she knew she had. “What is it you work on, ‘Millian?”

 

“Reports to other Chantry’s, the Lord that overrules our Section of the states, communication to our Prince.” His lips pursed a little at the thought of LaCroix as he poured them drinks.

 

Her head tilted. “It sounds like you do not like our Prince? Why?”

 

Maximillian was quiet for a moment, putting the blood away, and bringing them over their goblets of blood. He sat next to her just as quiet as he passed her the goblet, thinking. “He is our Prince.”

 

Juno waited for a few seconds for him to follow up. When he didn’t, she carried on lightly, “Yet, you do not rate him highly?” His eyes pierced her through the orange glasses he wore. “If you do not like him, then it’s enough for me to also judge him pre-emptively. If it helps, I have little to no opinion on the Camarilla. I was mostly helped out by Anarch’s, and thin-bloods, so in all honesty, I don’t have the same dislike for them those in the Camarilla do. I also do not have much grievance with either faction.”

 

If they were doing trust, today…

 

“Prince LaCroix is hungry for power. He is loose with the rules, for when it suits his purposes. His rule is not a good one. He strives to get on the next rung of the ladder.”

 

Juno sipped her blood, taking that in. “Any good points of him?”

 

“He runs business well, good with keeping the Masquerade secret.”

 

“Sounds like a regular manager, for now.”

 

“For now,” Strauss agreed. He looked to her, watching as her gaze turned curious, planning. “What are you thinking?”

 

Juno felt nerves take her, but she closed her book and put them on the table next to the plant, along with the note book and pen next. She shifted to him and silently began undoing his waistcoat, smiling when he moved to allow her better access to him. “Kisses, yes?” Then she paused and looked up at him. “And I’ll keep your words secret.” Her chin was tilted up and lips found hers. She melted into him, feeling warmth rush through her, and lust coil up in her loins. She clenched there, feeling herself fall into his chest. Her fingers held onto his waistcoat as his lips demanded more from her. She groaned as his finger dug into her hair and gripped lightly, keeping her there.

 

Maximillian enjoyed her going for him first, even if he preferred to take control of it. Knowing she was situating herself here was pleasing, and his other hand roamed down her back, liking the feel of her ass in his hand and then little sound she made in her throat as his tongue slipped into her mouth, delicately flicking against hers. He flipped her skirt up, delving into her underwear and tracing up and down her pussy and making her hips twitch. But he preferred her silken body on his bared fingers. So he moved back from her, not letting go of her hair, biting his glove and pulling it off hurriedly and dropping it to the side.

 

Juno made a sound of want at how hot it looked. “Aha… oh, that looked _good_. Mm!” She made another sound as he pulled her head back with a jerk, exposing her neck. Her thighs quivered as he licked up, and then nibbled down and she grasped where she could of him. “Please… I want to… I want to find my name on you.”

 

He didn’t relent in his adoring her body. “Go ahead, bond.” He sleeked his fingers up the inside of her left thigh, rubbing the words on her skin and making her groan. “I do not stop you. Nor will I stop myself until you stop.”

 

It made her shiver, and she made another sound as he lazily traced up and down her pussy lips with the back of two fingers while his thumb rubbed her words. Still, she balanced on her knees, undoing the last of the buttons of his waistcoat and simply flicking the two flaps aside. She tugged his shirt out of his trousers and would have gone down to explore the bared skin, if not for the hand in her hair, keeping her in place. “Let me taste you, Regent. I want you on my tongue. Let me find my word.” Her fingers clenched his thighs, rubbing. “I want you.”

 

For that, he kissed her hard and she whimpered at him immediately taking control of the kiss. It had his masculine sense of ego revelling in her near on immediate submitting. He paused, parting, and seeing her eyes dilated, her fangs lowly glistening with their shared spittle, his hips twitched up in reply at the seductive picture she made. “I will not make it easy for you.”

 

Her eyes ducked down to his hard-on. “Will it be just as hard then?”

 

A smirk lit his lips. “Certainly.”

 

“How unfair for it to be so difficult. I do wonder…” She reached for the plant, his fingers loosening at her movements to drop down to her breast, feeling the perked nipple under the cup and she hummed as he tugged her breast out and rolled her pebbled areola in his finger and thumb. He seemed beyond happy just to play with her. It made her grin a little. “Am I to have an unquenchable bond?”

 

“Yes.” His fingers, still tracing her quim, delved in between her lips to rub her clit in teasing circles. “The face you make as you cum on my hand is exquisite.”

 

She buckled and moaned at the pulses of lust that had her quivering. “Haaa!” It felt so good to have his fingers exploring. “Then I must get used to it.” She focused her power, and with a good deal of concentration (especially with his fingers doing delightful things to her) the plants grew, binding around his arms and pulling them back, very much like how he had her that first meeting in his chair. His elbow tied and flung over the back of the couch, winding as strong as steel. “It has to be like this, ‘Millian. I have to know where my name is on you. Would you really tease me so?”

 

“Yes.” He struggled a little, irritation going through him when he realised he couldn’t move, and his blood wasn’t responding as the plant seemed to suck it in. “The plant-?”

 

Juno slowly went to sit on his thigh, more than easily getting his attention. “Another thought for Chantry defence. Seems to have worked.” She was answering absently, both hands pushing up his shirt to bear a nice chiselled torso. But no word. Still. She ducked her head down and gently kissed his bared chest. Every once in a while she licked and sucked, blood drawing to that part of him in reaction to where she moved without his control, and making it more sensitive than usual from a kine’s perspective. She could only grin to herself as she enjoyed him, letting fingers trace up the sides of his well-made abs to relish in the feel of him.

 

For a moment, Juno took him in, all masculine firmness and sleek lines, and then stood up to get a better view.

 

There Maximillian Strauss was, still subtly trying to get out, clothes shoved to the side, chest littered with little hickeys, his eyes on her over his glasses falling down his nose a bit to watch what she was doing. His arms over the back, with the tops of the muscles around his armpits just about peeking through while wrapped up in her plant. All of the marvellous near on blue-tinted skin was available for her perusal and if she was still human she’d salivate. His legs were apart, wider than usual, large hard cock a very obvious and eye-drawing piece, straining against his trousers so deliciously. She felt herself shudder at just… _him._

 

He looked incredible.

 

And he was her bond.

_Hers._

 

Her partner in life and he was so… she just couldn’t believe he was hers.

 

At that moment she realised she was lost to him.

 

Her words felt warm for a second.

 

Juno stared at him with open want, lips parted, and then put a hand to her mouth and looked away. “I think I’ll remember this for later.”

 

Strauss smirked at her, realising he was still partially in control even when tied up. “You’ve yet to find your word, _Juno._ ”

 

Her pussy twitched at that. “A challenge.” So she went back, intent on enjoying him. She only got halfway down the front of his chest, kissing at a rib when the door was knocked on. Her fingers clenched his thighs in annoyance for a moment. With a thought, the plant went down, slipping over his hard cock and banishing the blood there like it had his arms as she stood up, the plant going away and sliding off him.

 

Strauss blinked at the sudden and swift deflation he just had, his arms freeing from the binding. “Curious and a yet helpful bit of magic.” He watched as the plant didn’t lose the length, instead draping itself artfully over the table as she redid his waistcoat buttons quickly. A moment’s thought and he sent the door to thrum, hearing him. It told the one waiting, Magister Seth, to hold a moment. “Thank you, bond.” He put himself back together. “We do not have to continue, but I’d like you to stay.”

 

“I may be tempted to.” She winked and then nodded at the door, reaching for her book, notebook and pen once more.

 

He noted those as his as well, taken from the library he’d left for her. “They’re for you, the stationary and notebooks,” He said, walking away to get the door.

 

Feeling a little touched, Juno smiled a secret smile as she sat down in her side of the couch with her legs up, putting the base of the pen to her lips. ‘ _For me._ ’

 

She liked that.

 

Liked him looking after her.

 

Beyond the lust… It was that which had her feeling silly and infatuated.

 

She closed her eyes, mentally groaning.

 

Oh. Oh that was bad.

 

Still, at the sound of doors, she opened her book to the page she recalled and went on with some note taking of Venus fly trap biology. It surprised her when she heard a voice hailing her some time later.

 

“Acolyte Juno.”

 

Juno looked over at the person down the hall and smiled at the Magister upon recognising him. “Seth. Good to see you. How are you?”

 

The sleek man gave a smiling nod her way, coming over as Strauss stayed in the office. “I am well, Acolyte Juno.”

 

“Oh, apologies, Magister Seth.” She emphasized his title, but he merely waved his hand. “Oh, then please, Juno is fine out of class.”

 

Glad at her attention to that, he nodded. “Juno. You work on your plants?”

 

“Yes, I’m hoping to spruce up the Chantry with them. They’ll serve to both pretty up our place and hopefully some extras.” She smiled to herself, looking at the pot. Then she turned to him, taking in his clothing and a briefcase inquisitively. “Seth, are you leaving? I’ve not seen you out of your robes before.”

 

Seth smiled at her, gentle. “Only on a short trip to another Clan Chantry. Nothing permanent. I would not leave my favourite student behind.”

 

Juno smiled, playful. “I’m sure James will be over the moon to hear that.”

 

Seth chuckled and played along, “Quite so. Do be sure to tell him.”

 

“As you wish, Magister.” The Acolyte laughed. “Well hey, stay safe. You’re my second favourite person here.”

 

“Oh? And is first-?” His eyes flickered to the study room.

 

The woman snickered. “ _Me_ of course.”

 

Seth barked a laugh at that, giving her a short bow. “Good to know. Until next week, Juno.”

 

“Goodbye, Seth.”

 

He left, and she went back to her book for the next couple hours, eyes drifting as sleep pawed at her. She closed her books and put them on the table, grasping a silk-covered cushion and shuffling to cuddle into the sofa. Sleep came easily in his rooms.

 

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, I know!

 

 

 

Juno came to, mind slowly waking up as she realised there was a heavy blanket on her. Whilst they didn’t really need such things anymore, she smiled at it regardless, rubbing the luxurious fabric between finger and thumb. What a lovely piece. She hadn’t noticed Strauss in the large armchair next to the fireplace, having been reading a book but was currently watching her instead, chin on hand and elbow on armchair.

 

“Bond.”

 

Her eyes flicked up to him in surprise before smiling at him a little. “Bond.” She looked him over, enjoying the sight of him. “I like this sofa.” She rubbed it.

 

He tilted his head a few degrees. “Oh?”

 

Her eyes zapped onto his like a magnet. “Reminds me how I tied you up and got to see much more of you.”

 

A little smirk dallied on his lips. “Anytime you wish, Juno,” He murmured, continuing to peacefully enjoy the sight of her. “You know the requirement.”

 

_I do not stop you. Nor will I stop myself until you stop._

 

Her cheeks couldn’t help but tint red. “Gonna make me blush, you are.”

 

Strauss merely gave a little smile her way. “Mhm.”

 

“Sounds delicious, too,” Juno said and smiled, more to herself than to him. Then she peered up at the clock above the fireplace on the mantel, some old elaborate thing beneath a huge painting of a beach at night. “No lesson today. Hm. I’m gonna go visit the Nozzies in the Warrens after I go get a drink.” She uncurled from her place, folding the blanket up. A few seconds and it was neatly placed over the back of the sofa. She pulled on her shoes as she said, “I’ll call you if I’m out too late and staying there?”

 

Knowing he wanted her to stay and he’d miss her presence, Strauss nodded as he inwardly held back on asking her to stay by his side. Patience. “Enjoy your night, Juno.”

 

The woman got up, about to leave, but then she turned to him. Trying not to doubt herself, she leaned down and kissed him very gently on the cheek, barely touching him. She pulled back a little, looking him in the eyes with a bit of shyness and murmured, “Bye, ‘Millian.”

 

Warmth flushed through him at the affectionate nickname and action, eyes drawn to her back as she left as if entranced.

 

The waiting for her was most certainly worth it these centuries.

 

So lovely.

 

His fingers traced the spot, feeling like he could still feel it on his cold skin.

 

The kindred’s eyes drifted down halfway, realising he was already a little lovelorn as her presence disappeared from his rooms.

 

It felt too still and empty suddenly, and he got up.

 

Yet, then he stopped.

 

He had nothing pressing to _do_.

 

There were no reports to send off, he’d replied to emails, had no lessons to teach today, and even now the book he had begun to read did not intrigue him much. He walked through his rooms, trying to see something to do, feeling a bit like a wraith passing through old haunting grounds. He supposed he could pick up on the notes for that ritual the new Apprentice Fiona had shown him in trade for learning some defensive shielding.

 

Maximillian Strauss sighed and looked at the ceiling, a bit aggrieved at being this way, until he chuckled and smiled.

 

He supposed it would only have been a matter of time.

 

It was he who was lost to her will, after all.

 

Strauss would do _so very much_ for her should she but ask.

 

.

 

Juno cackled with Gary, Barabus and Mitnick at the television show, with even the half-miserable newly-transformed Imalia giggling.

 

She was having a hell of time with the blood they’d gathered. When she’d come down with some gift plants for the Primogen, the once farmer had been beyond surprised at the sight of the former actor completely _smashed_. Instantly she grinned and demanded to know how he got drunk (because damn she could have used that some nights before having been forcefully finding her Regent) and he’d laughed, slinking an arm around her shoulders and dragging her off to their little cinema room where excellent projector technology was able to show their favourite shows. At the sight of her, Barabus demanded to put comedy stand-ups on.

 

Juno just laughed as Barabus loudly argued with Mitnick about decent comedy, going into conversation with the uppity Imalia, who soon learnt to calm down her conceitedness at the kind Juno listening patiently and not caring of her looks. The former supermodel even spoke of getting into the nerdy programming in a whisper, which Juno grinned at and said it was just a language, but on and for computers, which made the multilingual Imalia smile, which even now was still rather pretty when she meant it.

 

As she went to get a new jug of blood, Gary came with her.

 

“Thanks,” The Primogen murmured, taking out the alcohol blood.

 

“Hm?” Juno looked up at him, curious.

 

“She’s been down for weeks, really bringing the mood down there with her.”

 

“She’s lovely, just don’t touch the model button.”

 

Gary snickered as he poured the blood. “Ain’t that the truth? But it’s so _fun._ ”

 

Juno elbowed him gently, a little smile on her face as she peered up at him. “You are mean, Mister Golden. It’s quite delightful.” Then she added at the jug filled up, “When not pointed one’s way.” She took away the goods, Gary laughing as she went into the room, getting cheers at the sight of more alcohol-blood. She happily filled their glasses up, putting the jug down.

 

Barabus tugged her back down onto the sofa, ending up with her legs on his lap and her upper half on Imalia’s. “You’re in front of the screen, love!”

 

Giggling, the Tremere settled, with Imalia beginning to play with her hair that was in need of a cut, but considering it regrew all over again because _yay vampire curse_ , there was barely any reason to.

 

“You need a haircut.” Imalia huffed.

 

She shrugged. “What can ya do?”

 

Barabus smacked her legs lightly. “You’re a Tremere, can’t you do stuff like that, sweetheart?”

 

Juno blinked at that. “ _Can_ I?”

 

“Er…? Maybe? You’re the Tremere,” Barabus remarked, poking her in the belly. “You should know.”

 

“I’m a baby Tremere, though,” She half-whined, half-laughed. But the thought was on her head, so she took her phone out and gave Maximillian a text. ‘ _Can Tremere change physical appearances of kindred? One of my nozzie friends asked if we could?’_ She put her phone in her pocket again. She didn’t expect a near on instant reply, the vibration running through her hand the second it was put away.

 

_‘Yes, through rituals. Would you wish to learn?’_

 

Her brows raised at that and she replied as swiftly, ‘ _Yes please!’_

 

_‘When you get back, we shall start you on them.’_

 

She smiled and texted back, ‘ _Wonderful! See you later on x’_

 

‘ _Until the dawn, Juno._ ’

 

“Looking happy there,” The Nosferatu under her legs commented, eyeing her.

 

Juno didn’t let her grin drop. “Am I not supposed to at getting to learn cool things, Barbs?”

 

“Heh.” He turned back to the television and drank.

 

Her eyes narrowed at him, but she turned her attention to the show being played instead. Yet her mind wandered. She kinda missed Strauss right then, wondered how he was. Was he busy? Did he miss her? She frowned a little, mind slipping back out to catch a joke she laughed at with the others as Imalia did something with her hair, and then went back into her head. Oh no, she kinda had it bad, didn’t she? She looked down at her legs, glad she had stockings on because the material had risen up a little and she didn’t want her words exposed. Those were private. Suddenly, she just plain missed him and wanted to see him.

 

‘ _Damnit, woman, give it an hour or so then go. Don’t be so besotted. You’re having fun here!_ ’

 

And she was… it’s just now she realised she missed him, she wanted to see him.

 

Bah.

 

She ignored the pangs of longing and focused.

 

.

 

A couple of hours later, Juno reappeared at the Chantry and relief flowed through her from being in a safe home.

 

Then she saw the Regent appear in the doorway and a wide smile came on her face.

 

Strauss came closer and she instantly walked to him, looking up at him with that same pleased look on her face, taking him in. The alcohol-blood in her had her reaching up to cup his cheek. “I missed you.”

 

Maximillian took her hand and kissed the palm warmly. “As I you, bond.” Then he sniffed. “Have you become intoxicated?”

 

Juno paused a bit too long but then said at his amused look, “…That doesn’t retract from my words, okay?”

 

He chuckled, entwining fingers with her and twisting so his arm was around her waist and he guided her upstairs. “I’m sure it doesn’t. Come. Let us get you to bed.” He lowered his head to her hair, taking in the smell of her shampoo. The fruity scent was tainted by the Warrens, and he couldn’t wait to get it off her. “Perhaps after a shower?”

 

“Aw, I smell that bad?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Juno barked a laugh. “Rude!”

 

“Honest.”

 

“The _temerity_.”

 

Strauss laughed lowly as he guided her to her rooms, lifting her hand to open her door. He led her to the bathroom after lightly kicking the door closed. “Wash. I shall bring you clothing to sleep in.”

 

Juno grinned cheekily to herself as she let go of his hand and took her shoes off. “Don’t bother, I sleep naked,” She lied.

 

Maximillian paused at the thought of that, wondering what she’d look like in his bed, reclined and postcoital… or even just sleeping. “Hm.”

 

She peeked at him, seeing the contemplative look. She blushed a little without it showing. “I’m kidding. Just a large t-shirt will do.” When he went off, she turned the shower on, somewhat high on the feeling of flirting with a big grin on her face. Goddamn but she was so attracted. It made her want to squeak or do something foolish and silly and utterly delightful to do. As she checked the temperature with her hand, she jumped when Maximillian cleared his throat. “Ahaha! ‘Millian, thank you.” She took the proffered piece.

 

“You are most welcome, bond.” He gently stroked her chin and went out, closing the door behind him.

 

Her dead heart would throb if it could.

 

Some time later after taking her time, Juno left the room, only to realise Maximillian Strauss was still there, reading a book she’d left on the table in the sitting room. “Oh! I’d have hurried if I knew you were still here. Sorry, Regent.”

 

Strauss waved that away. “It is fine.” He held a hand out and she took it, climbing over the sofa instead of going around, amusing him. “Relax with me.”

 

Sounds good to her. Juno nodded, feet coming up on the sofa and knees partly on his lap as she crossed her arms. “Sure.” She snuggled in, pleased at his arm going around her shoulders. “I like this.”

 

“As do I.” He stroked fingers through wet hair, letting blood magic pump through and drying it with ease. “Truly, your room makes it so much easier to perform magic. I am proud to have such a clever bond.”

 

Juno hummed, leaning up and kissing his chin. “So good of you to notice my genius.”

 

Laughing under his breath, he kissed the top of her head. “Indeed.”

 

“Are you mocking me?” She gasped, playing.

 

“Perhaps.”

 

“Such gall.”

 

He laughed louder at her teasing, squeezing her. If it got her even closer to him, he was more than fine with that. “Always.”

 

“Have I ever told you I like your voice?”

 

“Are you asking me to read to you?”

 

Juno paused and asked, “…Would that mean you would?”

 

“It would.”

 

“I like your voice a lot, ‘Millian. Please?”

 

Strauss smiled, kissing her head. “Of course I shall.” He begun to read to her, feeling her relax into him even more as time went by, until he realised she was sleeping a mere twenty minutes later and stopped. He memorised the page number and closed it, putting it to the side and then focusing on her. She was lovely to behold, and he was not surprised she was turned. Then that put his mind onto _who_ turned her. Which one of them was it? He was surprised he’d not thought of it since before his gargoyle had captured her. He pondered of who it was, what her generation was. She didn’t come off as powerful as others had, but then… He eyed the plants. She was passionate about her subject of gardening. Both of their rooms were greater for it, though more here.

 

Juno had not been reborn powerful, but she’d found a way to be.

 

With ease, he plucked her up, carefully taking her to her room and with a flick of blood magic pulled the covers back to place her down, smiling as she instantly curled up. Then his eyes caught the base of her buttocks in his view and paused. She’d been in a t-shirt only this whole time? He looked away, much preferring to get her naked himself rather than see her bared like this, tucking the duvet around her. It felt wrong to look upon her like this when they’d not reached that point. Like he was stepping too far ahead, or cheating. He longed to be beside her, but with a kiss to her temple he left her quarters.

 

In bed himself some small amounts of time later, Maximillian found the bed rather too big, and rather too empty.

 

And too far from where he wanted to be.

 

.

 

Juno blinked awake a little while later.

 

Bed? In bed?

 

She sat up and got up a bit groggily, going to her closet to pull on some pyjama pants, taking out fresh clothing. She simply made her way out, tugging on her boots before leaving. Now before Strauss’ rooms, she touched the door shield, surprised when it opened but closing it behind her anyway.

 

Maximillian appeared, a bit concerned. “Juno?”

 

He wore a pyjama set and loose robe and slippers; it was almost darling. She supposed if he was needed in his role as Regent, at least he was somewhat presentable. “So, I figured I’d sleep next to you, if that’s alright?” She asked, trying to pass off as confident but probably more like hopeful.

 

Pleased she wanted to, Strauss nodded. “Certainly. Come.”

 

‘ _I’d like to but not now,_ ’ Juno instantly thought, grinning, but then quickly caught up as he turned to go back into his room. A mere moment later she was sliding into the wonderful bed that smelt completely like him and relaxed. That was what was missing. His scent. She hummed happily, only to stop as Maximillian gave a breathy laugh and joined her. She smiled as he pulled her close, wrapping an arm around his waist and nuzzling into his chest where the top of his pyjamas were open. At ease, she kissed the skin and sighed into him, so very happy to be there. It was something to get used to cool skin, but scent and the overwhelming feeling of security and want in this hold surpassed an unneeded warmth.

 

Fingers running through her hair relaxed her further. She didn’t realise she was pushing herself into him to feel him body completely up against hers as she sighed in pure satisfaction. “So comfy Maximil… Why do I…?”

 

“Hm?”

 

But her nose went up his neck and he shuddered, making her blink and awaken. “Eh?” Then it clicked. “Soulbond words. Here I was hoping it was on your cock so when I sucked it there’d be twice the pleasure. Guess I’ll just had to ride you often so I can suck on them.” It was in the dip of his collarbone and along it, and she realised she didn’t see it previously wen she’d tied him up by sheer luck. “Let me see them, Maximillian. I daresay you’ve had your fill of mine.”

 

Strauss huffed through his nose, amused at the thought. “I doubt that will ever be the case, sweet one,” He told her, not stopping her from seeing the words.

 

Juno only looked at the word, though, peering at them in wonder. “Juno.” She pouted a little to herself. “It’s such a small spot.” She exhaled a little heavily, noting him stiffen. “Mine doesn’t do anything when I touch it. Is it only us?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you sure? Would some other with their blood-” She made a sound as he crushed her against him, his eyes bleeding red slightly. “S-S-Strauss-!”

 

Realising he was hurting his darling one, he released her slightly. He stroked her cheek in regret. “My apologies. The thought of someone close enough to touch them on you, and to put their filthy hands on our bond-” He cut himself off. Because she and this was so important to him. The one thing Tremere were lucky to have other than blood magic, which was a history steeped in stealing and hiding the techniques from all other clans, was a soulbond. No others got it. Very rarely did they even find theirs in the clan. He knew of only about twelve other couples when he sent feelers out. It made it all that more salient for him to protect her, and their budding relationship, and his future romantic life to the best of his ability.

 

Juno stared at his neck. This soulbond thing must be more serious than she realised. She licked her bond word and he stilled. “Calm down. There’s nothing to worry about.” She licked again. “I’m not going to go seek that out.” She kissed it, her blood humming to send out the right message.

 

Maximillian couldn’t say anything, having internally dissolved into utter affection, letting it flood him. His mind was in a daze, warmth flooding him and making him feel like he was wrapped up in a blanket of _her_ before a fire. “I,” He began and stopped when she did it again, “Did not know you could change the feeling one received from it.”

 

“Another time, we can experiment.” Juno nuzzled into it, sending her sleepiness into it, purely wishing to have them cuddle and snooze the day away. “Let’s catch some zed’s.”

 

“Whatever you wish.”

 

“Don’t say that I may take you up on it, ‘Millian.”

 

He hummed warmly, feeling he may just do whatever she wanted as long as she kept doing this.

 

It’d be worth it.

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because I'm still so slurped up in another fandom, which has taken so much out of my time as I've cumulatively written about 360,000 words for it in which most won't ever been seen by anyone but me, this is still going to be a slow going on on the back burner.
> 
> If you want to see something in this fic, don't hesitate to tell me because I've forgotten the way I was going with this but for a note or two and may just throw it in haha. I recall someone asking for more nosferatu from ages ago so yeah, here it is :)


End file.
